New DEADs Order
by MarshalZhukov
Summary: The pace of life picks up as the remaining survivors move off their island paradise to reclaim what once was theirs. Rated for language and adult themes. Rating changed due to language and mature themes.
1. Mutiny on the Bounty

Greetings, fanfiction readers. MarshalZhukov presents another arc in the evolving story of the State's Original Characters. All your favorites from both previous arcs make their way into a new and vastly different world as they try to carve out their lives in dead world. The State wishes to thank the ever present and compliant...er, we mean, enthusiastic jm1681, Draco38 and newest member of the Collective, Rassilon001. Without further ado, we present "New DEADs Order"

Mutiny on the Bounty

Royal Marine Captain de Souza assembled the entire compliment of Marines stationed aboard the Ark Royal, including the Embassy detachment. He paced in front of the expectant faces several minutes before he assumed a parade rest and faced the men.

"Lads, it has come to my attention that discipline is falling off."

Murmurs from the group. This was tantamount to a personal affront to the lot of them.

"We have become somewhat relaxed and complacent here on our tropical paradise," de Souza continued. "I want that to stop yesterday. Beginning this afternoon, I am sending patrols to the neighboring islets in this little archipelago to recce our current situation and search for additional survivors."

Another murmur. The men were getting excited; their first legit patrol in months. Since having secured Ikeijima, the Marines based there had little to do but train, or lay about in the shade. Their first indication of trouble came when a floater washed up on the beach near a rice paddy. Fortunately, the body in question was well and truly dead, but the wake-up call had been sounded. With all contact to the outside world effectively cut off, the only reliable communications were with US forces stationed on the main island of Okinawa proper.

Navy Captain McElroy issued a command to move off of tiny Ikeijima and spread out to the neighboring islands. The first logical choice being Miyagijima, connected as it was via a secured bridge.

"Embassy detachment on your feet," de Souza barked. To a man, the remaining company were at attention instantly. "Since your senior non-coms have returned from escorting the Takagi family and others to Okinawa, I am returning you to the capable hands of Sergeant Major Blake."

Blake stiffened at the mention of his name.

"Blake, I want you to form up teams of five from among your compliment," de Souza ordered. "Brief them and get them kitted out."

"Sah!" Blake saluted crisply. He then turned to Corporal Davis.

"You feel up to a bit of recce since getting back from Osaka, Davis?"

Davis smiled broadly. "Yes, Sar Major."

"Good lad," Blake smiled. "Pick your men and prep to move out in one hour."

"Yes Sar Major!" Davis responded once again.

"The rest of you, form up under your non-coms and get ready to move out on my orders. Dismissed."

The ward room exploded in a bustle of activity as the men formed up with their respective teams. Davis once again chose Sharpe and Edwards along with Lance Corporal Williamson and a once fresh-faced Marine named Private Nelson. The new team assembled at the gangway with instructions to stop by the liaison's shed for ammo, supplies and a map of Miagijima.

-000-

At the appointed time, Davis' team assembled on the bridge connecting Ikeijima to its larger neighbor. By chance, Shaun Phillips and his new bride, Asuka, were on their way to their favorite fishing spot to try their luck in landing that evening's supper. Shading their eyes from the blazing summer sun, the couple called out to the Marines.

"Ah," Davis called out in a friendly manner. "Where are your young charges?"

"The girls are at home sleeping," Asuka replied happily. "Alex says her leg is doing fine, but I know it bothers her from time to time. I catch her limping once in a while."

"But her leg is healing properly?" Davis asked, a bit concerned. "Nothing gone wrong has it?"

"Oh, no," Asuka quickly pointed out. "We visit the ship's surgeon once a week and he has given her a clean bill of health."

Davis smiled warmly. "Good news, indeed. At least she is up and about."

Asuka nodded her head. "She is helping with her chores and looking after Misa-chan."

"And Miss Kinoshita?"

"She has been much happier since coming back from Osaka," Asuka replied.

Davis, Edmonds and Sharpe all shared a knowing glance. Noticing this, Asuka cocked an eyebrow. "What exactly happened while you were in Osaka? The girls seem reluctant to share."

Davis sighed, unsure how much he would be at liberty to discuss regarding Misa's past. Realizing that Asuka had become her defacto guardian, he opted to fill in a few blanks. "We met up with what had been her step-father. Miss Kinoshita did what needed to be done and took care of her business."

"I had no idea," Asuka remarked. "Thank you, Corporal. By the way, what are you boys up to?"

"We've been ordered to send out a raiding party," Davis replied, a sly smirk on his face. "We are to establish a foothold on Miyagijima to try and rescue civilization."

Asuka rolled her eyes and groaned in exasperation. "You've been suckered by my girls again," she sighed.

"I can safely assure you, ma'am," Davis smiled broadly, "this was purely the Captain's idea."

"Which Captain?" Asuka pried none too gently.

Davis cast his eyes in a random direction and tried to duck the question. Shaun and the other Marines all chuckled softly. Asuka bored into Davis with an unrelenting stare. Unable to resist the power of the new Mrs. Phillips, Davis returned a sheepish glance in her direction.

"Capt McElroy, ma'am," he whispered.

"Those two," Asuka huffed softly as she rolled her eyes. "We shall have words this evening. Did they sneak on board again?"

"No ma'am," Davis responded. "The first, last and only time they have been to see the Captain was when we embarked on our little adventure a few months ago."

At that moment, Davis' handie-talkie squawked to life.

"Report your position, Delta 1."

Davis fingered his throat mike. "Delta 1 at the departure point. We are preparing to move out."

Asuka took the hint as Shaun took her hand in his and led the way to the jetty. Davis and his men formed into a line and set off onto the bridge.


	2. First Contact

First Contact

Davis and his men cleared the barricade set up when the survivors first reached Ikeijima. Consisting of boulders from the nearby hill, it sufficed to keep Them off the settlement. A crude ladder system allowed ingress and egress from the settlement while preventing Them from climbing the rock pile.

First stop, the Marines happened upon a small inn along the south side of the road. First thing the group noticed was the ruins of an impromptu barricade that showed signs of having been overrun recently. Setting his men to give covering fire, Davis and Edmonds approached the main entrance with caution. Edmonds repeated his rock trick from Osaka and threw a large stone down the main hall. The clattering on the hard wood floor had the desired effect as low moans arose from within. Not wanting to waste ammo on a turkey shoot, Davis set to draw Them into the open and dispatch Them with melee attacks.

The trap sprung on three corpses as Davis and his Marines set to work with heavy pipes salvaged from an unused house in the settlement. The procedure was repeated several more times. The second netted two more corpses, middle school girls by the look of the uniforms they wore. The Marines had to swallow their bile as they put Them down. Successive attempts netted no more. Now the Marines were satisfied the inn was empty. Fixing bayonets, the team moved in to sweep the building.

Never allowed to be out of sight of each other, the sweep took much longer than the size of the building would suggest. Safety for his team dictated all of Davis' actions and orders. Once the main inn was swept, the team moved onto the grounds to search the out buildings and surrounding grounds. Heavy vegetation and low trees made the going very slow and tedious. Giving in to fatigue, Davis ordered the pipes fetched into the back and the initial bait and trap routine enacted several more times, as five more were dispatched in quick order.

By late afternoon, the grounds were determined to be free of infected. The nature of the hilly terrain allowed one means of access while a high fence blocked the only path. Davis toggled his throat mic.

"Delta 1 to Mother Goose, come in Mother Goose. Over"

"Mother Goose here, go ahead Delta 1. Over"

"Have secured first objective structure. Repeat, have secured first objective structure. How read? Over"

"Mother Goose reads first objective structure secured. Over."

"Delta 1 in possession of structure and surrounding environs. Terrain enables secure F.O.B. Report beach access road and picnic area to north opposite side of road. Over."

"Copy status all. Mother Goose will send follow up team to further secure new F.O.B. How read? Over"

"Delta 1 reads follow up team. Over."

"Good job, Delta 1. Hold until relieved. Mother Goose out."

"Alright lads," Davis turned to his squad. "We are now in possession of our first real objective. There will be a follow-up team shortly to take over. I want to set up a watch over the road at the only access point to make sure we don't have any uninvited guests popping round."

An improvised watch that put two men on the road at all times was arranged while the rest of the team could poke around their new forward operating base. Sharpe and Williamson volunteered for the first watch while the remaining Marines went in to investigate further. For an older inn, the place was in good shape. The only serious drawbacks were the obvious signs of struggle that ultimately proved futile to the previous defenders.

Edmonds carefully made his way upstairs to check out the rest of the space. Nelson followed behind him as Davis inventoried the kitchen stocks.

Peeking over the top stair, Edmonds caught a glimpse of movement at the opposite end of the hall. He toggled his throat mic and raised Davis.

"I got movement top of stair. Over."

"Hold tight," Davis cautioned. "I'll be there double quick."

Davis gently nudged Nelson who, in turn, alerted Edmonds. The three men topped the stair and found a young woman and two girls peering through the attic access. Davis moved to the front of his column and addressed the woman.

"Konnichi wa," he said with a polite bow. "Are you and the children unhurt?"

The woman slowly nodded her head. Davis slung his weapon behind him and motioned the others to follow suit.

"We are here to help," he said with a warm smile. "Have you been here long?"

"Not long," one young girl volunteered. She was quickly shushed by the woman and nudged back into the attic. Davis advanced slowly all the while holding his hands before him.

"There are no more of Them in the building or on the grounds," Davis assured. "My men and I are here to look for survivors. Do you _want_ our help?"

The woman warily eyed the Marines before she nodded her head. Davis mentally kicked himself for his poor manners. "I am Corporal Davis of Her Britannic Majesty's Royal Marines."

"How many are you?" she asked as she slowly descended the ladder and approached the Marines.

"There are five of us," Davis responded, "and more on the way."

"How many?"

"Enough to hold the place if need be."

"How many is that?"

Unsure of this line of questioning, Davis tried a different tack.

"We are members of her Britannic Majesty's Royal Marines," he repeated. "Even the five of us are more than enough."

"You speak Japanese very well," the woman complimented cautiously.

"I am only a humble fighting man, miss," Davis averred politely. "My skills with Japanese are not very good."

The woman bowed low, offering her gratitude for the rescue. She introduced herself as Kuroi Nanako a teacher from an all girl's school in Saitama. She and her home-room class of middle school children were on a spring trip to Okinawa when the Outbreak happened. When the inn was overrun, she took the kids and hid them in the attic.

"How many are up there?" Davis asked.

"We were twenty-four," Kuroi-sensei said as tears leaked from her eyes. "Yano sensei and two of our girls went for food and water, but they...did...not..."

She broke down and sank to the floor as Davis moved to comfort the woman. Edmonds and Nelson moved back to the first floor to give them time alone.

"We have been here since late spring, maybe three or four weeks," Kuroi-sensei explained. "At first, we stayed quiet and were safe. The inn keeper and his wife did their best to protect us and the inn, but those – things – got past the barricade. We only just made it up the ladder when the inn keeper's wife was bitten."

Davis politely waited for the teacher to regain her composure. Behind him, he could hear movement on the ladder suggesting someone was climbing down. He turned to see the dirty, yet smiling, face of a young adolescent woman as she approached. The girl sat beside her teacher and nodded politely to Davis.

"I am class president, Izumi Sawako, a third year at Saitama Prefectural Middle School number three," the girl introduced herself.

"Corporal Davis, British Royal Marines," Davis said politely. "Please regard me favorably."

At that moment, Davis' radio buzzed to life.

"Sharpe to Davis, I have movement. Over."

Davis gently moved free of the crying teacher and toggled his throat mic. "Where away, Private?"

"Just down the road. Moving up from the settlement. Over."

"Move off the road itself and get behind cover. Await positive ID it is follow up team. Over."

"Understood. Sharpe out."

"Sensei," Davis gently gained the teacher's attention. "Get your class ready to move. The follow up team is on its way."

Wiping her tears, Kuroi smiled weakly and nodded. "I want to give my girls something to drink. We ran out of water yesterday."

"Yes ma'am," Davis smiled again. "I will have my man get _everyone_ something to drink."

Kuroi was on her feet and bowed once again before she climbed the ladder as Davis descended the stairs.

"Davis to Sharpe. Got an ID yet? Over."

"Sharpe to Davis. ID confirmed. It is the follow up team. Over."

"Good. Let them know we have survivors. Twenty middle school children and their teacher. Davis out."

The follow team linked up with the advance team on the grounds just outside the main building. Kuroi-sensei and her students lined up neat and orderly as the combined Marines and sailors whistled in astonishment. As promised, Private Nelson passed each and every one with a cup and bucket. Grateful to finally slake their thirst, the students accepted the impromptu water service with a smile and quick bow.

Sergeant Major Blake greeted Davis with a handshake.

"Good news, Davis?"

Yes, Sar Major," Davis replied happily. "We found survivors in the attic of the main building. Thirsty, but unharmed. Three deceased in an attack, otherwise all correct."

"My God," Blake mused sadly as he reviewed the students in their neat line. "Children, Davis. Children. Let's get them to safety and looked after properly. Captain de Souza and McElroy will want to know about this."

Yes, Sar Major," Davis responded respectfully.

Blake toggled his throat mic, "Sierra Tango to Mother Goose. Come in Mother Goose. Over"

"Mother Goose here, we read you. Over."

"Delta 1 rescues twenty-one actuals. Repeat twenty-one actuals. How read? Over."

"Twenty-one actuals rescued. Over."

"Delta 1 is returning to the nest with the survivors. Over."

"Understood. The nest will be feathered. Mother Goose out."

Blake turned to Davis. "Better get started. It will be dark in a couple of hours."

"Understood," Davis replied. He turned to the students and their teacher. He bowed politely and addressed them all. "Ladies, my name is Corporal Davis. My men and I are going to take you to safety."

Kuroi-sensei took her turn. "Girls, these men are special fighting soldiers. They are here to protect us, but only if we do exactly as they tell us. Understood?"

To a one, the students bowed to their teacher then turned and bowed to Davis.

Davis called out his orders. "Nelson, you and Williamson are on the rear. Edmonds and Sharpe to the left and right respectively." He then switched to Japanese. "Children and their teacher please stay in your line. Move out!"

The line moved slowly at first while everyone arranged themselves. Once that was accomplished, the group marched in quick fashion toward the barricade and safety.

The climb over the rock pile was slow and torturous. Davis sent Edmonds and Sharpe to the top to help the students climb the pile. As each student climbed the ladder system one by one, Davis, Williamson and Nelson formed up at the base to cover the approach from Miyagijima. Near dark, Kuroi-sensei followed the last student over the top. Davis excused his remaining men one at a time up the ladder, only climbing once they had cleared the barricade. Surveying a good day's work, he turned his attentions to the inn recently left in the care of a holding team. Lights illuminated the area and he could see the men scrambling about to fortify the place.

"So close, yet so far away," he said to no one in particular.

Alighting the other side, Davis turned over custody of Kuroi-sensei and her students to the ship's liaison for quartering and ration disbursement. As a formally trained teacher, Kuroi-sensei would hold a prized station in the new world order. Her health and safety would be of paramount importance.

Davis smiled to himself as he and his men moved into town. He had secured one night's leave and decided a bit of light entertainment would be in the offing.


	3. Domesticity

The following morning, the entire ship's compliment were assembled on the flight deck. Captain McElroy stood on the lowest railing of the control island and addressed the assorted men and women over the ship's PA.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began solemnly. "I have news from Britain."

The assembled crew swayed and a low murmur went up. McElroy allowed a few moments before he politely cleared his throat.

"I just received word that the Royal Family are safe and unharmed."

A spontaneous call for three cheers went up as the entire crew, English, Scot and Welsh cried out a hearty cheer. McElroy smiled upon this display of unity and solidarity.

"Sir!" one of the pilots yelled out. "What news of the situation at home?"

"Initial reports are that the epidemic was halted in the major cities before it could overwhelm the whole country," McElroy explained. "The Home Guard mobilized at the first inkling of trouble and managed to contain the spread."

Another round of cheering went up. McElroy again waited out the adulation before speaking once again. "We are under orders to remain on station where we are to assist with local relocation and settlement issues, but have the expectation of recall before the end of the year."

"Sir!" the voice of a female midshipman carried above the din. "Will we be allowed to get word through to our families?"

"In due time," McElroy tried to console. "The Home Secretary is in the process of stabilizing the country while the Prime Minister is forming a new Cabinet. There is still chaos at home, so communications are command priority for the present time. I'm sorry."

The murmur grew louder. McElroy pleaded for patience. After a few minutes, the crew quieted down and McElroy once again addressed those present. "Please know that everything is being done to locate survivors and re-settle the country. Once things have returned to a state of calm, communications will be reestablished and word sent to everyone's families."

Yet another round of cheers went up for the Captain. McElroy averred slightly, but reluctantly accepted the vote of renewed confidence in his leadership.

* * *

><p>Alex and Misa wandered toward the stone jetty favored by Asuka and Shaun. The girls found their surrogate guardians leaning against each other as a cooling afternoon breeze blew off the water.<p>

"Should we leave them alone?" Misa whispered into Alex's ear, eliciting a shiver in response.

"This is kinda important," Alex responded eventually. "Shaun will definitely have to know."

Reluctantly, the girls climbed onto the rough path and presently found themselves back to front with Shaun and Asuka. Alex gently cleared her throat. Asuka lazily turned her head to face her girls as a broad smile played on her face.

"I think I'm pregnant," Asuka laughed playfully.

Alex fish-mouthed as Misa squealed with delight. All three women came together in a group hug and congratulations shared all around. The reasoning for coming out to the jetty nearly forgotten, Misa cleared her head and held Asuka and Shaun by their hands.

"I just heard from the liaison officer," she began. "I guess things are okay in Britain."

Shaun nearly keeled over in shock before he regained his composure. "What does that mean?"

"Apparently, the infection did not affect England like it did the rest of the world," Misa continued. "The Ark Royal is expected to remain here only until the end of the year. After that, they could leave for home."

"Home," Shaun sighed wistfully. "There was a time I feared I would never see it again." He turned to face Asuka. Though she smiled, her demeanor had changed subtly. Shaun nearly missed it, but for a slight droop in her eyes.

"I suppose I should come with you," she said calmly. "I am your wife after all."

Shaun held her to him in a comforting embrace. Alex reached out for Misa's hand. For the first time, it seemed possible their family might break apart.

"Did the liaison say who would be affected by the recall order?" Shaun asked as he turned to face Misa.

Misa shook her head. "He didn't give details. You may want to talk with the ship's captain."

Shaun returned his gaze upon the woman he married. Asuka smiled bravely as she stood up. Shaun joined her presently as the foursome walked toward the beach.

* * *

><p>"I can't say for sure," the liaison officer said. "All I know for certain is that the Ark Royal is under orders to remain on station only until the end of the year. After that, we don't know. The new Minister of Foreign Affairs is still putting her house in order. Things could change before that."<p>

The group pondered the news. The liaison looked over to Shaun. "You're Army, are you not?"

"Yes, sir," he responded with a salute. "Why do you ask?"

"You need to check with the Army liaison on Okinawa proper. The orders we received only apply to the Navy."

Shaun nodded. "Any chance I could get word through?"

"Certainly," the liaison smiled. "Come 'round this evening and we'll put you through on the wireless."

"Thank you, sir," Shaun saluted once more. The party set off down the lane toward home.

* * *

><p>Misa sat on the floor and stared at Alex. Noticing this, Alex blushed heavily and tried to hide behind her growing ginger locks. Failing that, she turned to face the wall. Misa crept on all fours and settled herself next to her love.<p>

"What now?" she asked as Alex regained a bit of her composure. "What will happen to us when-"

"If," Alex interrupted.

Misa cocked an eyebrow in mild irritation. "You know that Shaun-san will want to go home. And nee-chan will go with him. What happens to us?"

"I am not going to let that bother me until we know for sure what those two are going to do," Alex said evenly. "No point in getting worked up over what could be nothing."

Misa lowered her head. "Is that the attitude you had at school? Not let anything bother you?"

"Yes," Alex replied matter-of-factly. "If I had let the others get to me, that gave them power."

"That's not what I meant," Misa sniffed. "That day…the last day…"

Alex let Misa trail off. She knew exactly what Misa meant. Alex couldn't bear the thought of letting Misa know that she would have been on her own if she hadn't followed Alex into the locker area that first hour. Alex tried to stifle a tear, but it escaped all the same. Misa caught sight of this and held Alex by the shoulders.

"You promise me that you _**wanted**_ to save me," she pleaded as Alex suppressed her emotions. Anger, fear and sadness all fought for dominance as she bored into Alex's eyes. "Swear that to me."

"I – I promise," Alex swore through sobs.

Misa held Alex close to her as they both cried onto each other's shoulders.

Spent, the two girls cuddled close and fell asleep. Asuka came to check on them. She and Shaun watched as they slept then quietly left the house.

"Right, sir. I understand," Shaun spoke into the receiver. "Yes sir. Very good, I shall let my wife know. That is correct, sir. This past spring, sir, just after we arrived. Of course I do, sir. On shore. Captain McElroy of the Ark Royal, sir."

Asuka sat in a chair next to the radio set as Shaun spoke with whomever was on the other end. Privy to only half the conversation, she maintained an even demeanor even as her fears of being separated grew. Shaun would turn every so often and offer a comforting smile, but this did little to settle Asuka's stomach.

"Very good, sir. I shall make the necessary arrangements. Thank you, sir."

Shaun replaced the headset and stood up. Stretching briefly, he offered his hand to Asuka who took it without hesitation.

"What did your superiors have to say?" she asked as they left the radio shack. "Will you have to leave?"

"Interestingly enough," he said smiling. "I have to remain here indefinitely."

Asuka hesitated a moment while the information sank in. Her eyes lit up as the realization sank in. She cried happily as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I thought you would have to leave," she sobbed.

"I thought so as well," Shaun stifled a tear. "Circumstances are such that I have to remain here."

"Why is that?"

"Wouldn't say," Shaun replied. "Near as I can tell, England is on complete lock down. No one in or out."

"What about your commitments to the British Army?" Asuka said as she broke the embrace. "Don't they want you back home?"

"Normally, yes," Shaun responded. "However, since I was stationed here as part of a trust-building program between Japan, Great Britain and the US, my orders are still in effect. Unless the Ministry of Defense recalls me, I am to remain here."

"That is wonderful news," Asuka sighed. "I was so worried that our new family would be torn apart."

"Ah, yes. About that," Shaun smirked. "I find myself in an interesting situation. Since I married you, a Japanese national on Japanese soil, I have the option of remaining here and naturalizing. However, because Captain McElroy as a British officer, married us, I can return home with you and you naturalize British."

"What about our girls," Asuka frowned slightly. "I am not willing to leave them behind, but I don't want you to give up being British."

Shaun laughed at this. "I shall always be English at heart, my dearest. My home, however, is wherever _you_ and _they_ are."

"Are we to remain here in Okinawa?" Asuka asked perking up again.

"I can't think of a better place than this bit of paradise," Shaun pledged.

* * *

><p>Alex awoke with Misa sprawled across her torso. Shades of Osaka playing in her memory, Alex was half tempted to check if Angie was in the room. Realizing they were alone, Alex gently shifted her weight to induce Misa to wake on her own. Failing that, she could gently tickle the girl's sensitive armpit which lay in close proximity to a deft strike.<p>

Misa's eyes opened and focused on Alex's kind smile. She smiled in return and sat upright beside Alex.

"I've been thinking the last couple of days," she said as Alex gently smoothed her violet locks.

"What about, sweetie?"

"Ever since Corporal Davis and his team returned with those students, I had been thinking about our own schooling. And…"

Alex cocked her head as Misa trailed off. "And…?"

Misa blushed and buried her face in her hands. "Having a baby."

Alex went wide eyed. "D-Did you say, baby?"

Misa nodded quickly, her face still hidden from view.

Alex let her jaw hit the deck as Misa sighed contentedly. This was tremendous news, far beyond anything Alex could conceptualize.

"A-ano," Alex stammered. "When you say having a baby…"

"I think I should have a baby," Misa stated mater-of-factly. "Based on everything we've seen and heard, there cannot be that many people left breathing now. We saw how completely Japan fell."

Alex was still wrapping her head around the concept of 'baby' and completely missed Misa's rationale.

"Who do you think is going to have this baby?" Alex remained fixed on the subject.

"I told you," Misa scowled playfully. "I would have it. I want you capable of defending us in a worst case scenario."

Alex snapped to the present as Misa clapped her hands twice and chanted "kuwabara" several times to ward off misfortune. Eventually the mechanics of pregnancy slowly filtered into Alex's head as she regarded the girl she loved in a new light.

"Wait…that means…"

Misa nodded, a slight blush played on her cheeks.

"With a – a –"

Misa's blush intensified. "A man."

Alex's head popped as smoke bellowed from her ears. She collapsed in a heap. Misa sidled next to her and hugged her close.

"I don't think…" Alex tried to speak. "…Someone else…_my_ girlfriend."

Misa smiled, but said nothing for a few moments while Alex got a hold of herself.

"I still love _you_ above all others," she whispered a few minutes later. "Nothing will ever change that. I am only thinking to the future. It would be selfish to keep only to ourselves."

Alex sighed gently as she held Misa to her bosom. Misa could hear Alex's heart pounding in her chest. She gently reached up and caressed Alex's cheek just before Alex gently nibbled on a fingertip.

"Selfish, huh?"

Misa nodded. "The child would be ours. The donor need not have to worry about raising it."

Alex pondered the idea before speaking carefully. "How would that play out? The old world is gone, but not the attitudes of the survivors."

Misa bore a confused expression before the realization set in. "You're thinking how it would look for two lesbians raising a kid?"

Alex nodded solemnly. "No easy task. Despite everything that's happened, social prejudices are still with us."

Misa thought to the self-righteous faces of the survivors in their village as she and Alex strolled past hand in hand. The snide whispered comments that were denied when brought to light, but there all the same. The men would glare and scheme and plan, but knew they were no match in a one on one against the imposing figure of Alex. Additionally, she and Misa carried with them the implicit protection of Sgt Philips, Corporal Davis, Lance Corporal Edmonds and Private Sharpe. Both knew they would all swoop in to deliver swift and terrible justice should any harm befall either girl. All the same, they fell into a decided second class category whenever their protectors were not present.

"Something to think about," Misa conceded. "I am in no rush, but I still want to keep an eye on the future."

Alex smiled and began humming her grandmother's lullaby as she rocked gently side to side.


	4. Bridges

Eun-ji Park enjoyed her work. It was not often one got to work out electrical calculations while lying on the beach of a tropical island. She had taken to island living with gusto. Paper and pencil in hand, her book bag over her shoulder and floppy hat to shade her eyes, Eun-ji strolled through the village. The week after Kuroi-sensei and her class came over the barricade, found the University of Washington graduate on her way from the HMS Inscrutable.

"Good Morning, Park-san," a cheerful voice called out. Eun-ji turned to discover the source of the greeting.

"Good Morning, Kuroi-sensei. Perfect bikini weather, isn't it? So much better than Seattle."

"How so?" Kuroi asked. "I've never been abroad, so I don't know such things."

"Oh, man. Winters are miserable. Cold, wet and rainy. Summers are a little better, but still too cool to wear bathing suits. Unless you're a bear." Eun-ji laughed at her own joke.

"I see. And the weather here is the reason for so little clothing?" Kuroi asked as she regarded the scandalously small bikini Eun-ji wore.

"Around here, absolutely. Naturally, I wear a skirt and jacket when I go to the sub, but..."

"You mean the submarine?"

Eun-ji nodded. "The HMS Inscrutable. The chief engineer they have is absolutely brilliant. The way he keeps his reactors working is just...wow. Plus, he and I have been working at how to keep the village running."

"Running?"

"Obviously our power, our electricity comes from somewhere, but we need to get it to where we can keep it running."

"I think you lost me..." Kuroi admitted. "I am not very good with this kind of stuff."

"My apologies," Eun-ji offered a bow. "I just get so excited whenever I disembark that I forget others don't share my passions. The Chief and I are working to ensure that Ikei's electricity keeps working independent of outside influences."

"Self sufficiency, right?" Kuroi asked.

"Exactly," Eun-ji said smiling. "We know there is a generation plant on Henza, but we can't get to it because of the zombies."

Kuroi shuddered at the mention of zombies. Eun-ji chose to ignore it.

"Every time the Navy sends a chopper to the site, zombies start crawling all over the place. So, we need to move power generation from there to here, away from Them."

"I am all too familiar with Them," Kuroi muttered as she clapped her hands twice. "I would rather not have any more to do with Them."

"I hear ya," Eun-ji said as she crossed herself. "If those Brits hadn't come when they did..."

"I was more worried about my students than myself," Kuroi said. "Still, scary to think what might have happened if we were not found at that moment." She fell into an awkward silence as she gazed at the ground.

Eun-ji cocked an eyebrow. "Hai?"

"I have a question to ask of you," Kuroi said. "How good are you with general sciences? I am embarrassed to admit I find myself out of my depth since I am a Social Studies teacher by education."

Eun-ji thought long and hard before answering. "Not very, I'm afraid. I am far better with mathematics than general science. I can help you in that area. Perhaps Kinoshita-san could help with sciences."

"I asked her already, but she declined citing youth and inexperience."

"Are there any other survivors with the skills you need?" Eun-ji asked. "There is a community billboard down by the harbor, maybe post an advert there."

"I have done that," Kuroi said, "But the recruitment and interview process always takes a while. That is why I am personally asking those I am certain would have the skills and knowledge first."

"I am available to teach math, if you will have me," Eun-ji volunteered.

Kuroi smiled and bowed deeply. "I accept your offer. I have a classroom set up at the middle school in the village. Can you be by in the afternoon?"

"I can indeed."

"Thank you so much," Kuroi bowed again. "I was beginning to lose hope for my pupils."

"If you want science teachers, you may want to get started on your recruiting drive," Eun-ji said. "The longer you hold off, the harder it will be to find someone."

"You're right," Kuroi sighed. "Thank you again, Park-san. Shall I see you this afternoon?"

"Of course, sensei."

The two parted company as Eun-ji wandered toward her favorite beach spot. She encountered Shaun and Asuka as they walked hand in hand to the harbor.

"Miss Park, you are looking in happy spirits today," Shaun said as they passed each other.

"I have a new job today," she said with a nod. "Kuroi-sensei asked if I would teach math to her kids and naturally I said yes."

"Wonderful," Asuka replied. "It's good to see some semblance of normalcy after everything that has happened. Good luck to you."

"Thank you," Eun-ji said with a bow. The group parted company as Eun-ji continued her trek to her bungalow.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," the man knocked on Kuroi-sensei's office door. "My name is Shinagawa Seiya. I am here about a science teacher position."<p>

Kuroi stood and offered the caller a chair facing her desk. He was tall, somewhat rough looking in tank-top and knee pants with spiked black hair, but well spoken and polite. A tattoo of a dragon wrapped his left arm from shoulder to elbow.

"I apologize for my somewhat questionable appearance," the man said in answer to Kuroi's raised eyebrow. "The result of a mis-spent youth. However, I was able to rouse myself into some respectability and graduated from a technical college with a degree in science."

"Well, I can say that any offer of help is greatly appreciated," Kuroi said. "Will you be available in the morning?"

"I have no other engagements," Shinagawa said. "My younger sister takes care of the household with her husband. I am left feeling like a bit of a fifth wheel sometimes."

Kuroi smirked at the remark. "In that case, I have a number of questions for you."

Shinagawa nodded. "I graduated from Hokkaido University of Education in Sapporo."

"I've heard of it," Kuroi said. "How long ago?"

"Just over two years ago now. I majored in Biology, but I feel confident I can teach any science if I have the right materials."

"I don't suppose you still have your school ID with you?"

Shinagawa shifted in his chair. "I have it back at the house. Never took it out of my wallet actually."

Kuroi leaned back and let her eyes drift to the ceiling. Shinagawa continued to face her.

"May I ask a personal question?" Kuroi said, her eyes fixed on some spot on the ceiling tiles.

"I suppose...?"

"How did you come by that tattoo on your arm?"

"As I mentioned, mis-spent youth," Shinagawa tried to evade. "My father was rarely home and my mother took very little interest in me or my sister. I fell in with some people I thought would give me somewhere to belong."

"Were you in a gang?"

Shinagawa froze as his mouth hit the deck. Recovering, he met Kuroi's gaze as she fixed him in a stare.

"I have to be very careful with my students, you understand."

Shinagawa nodded, his eyes still transfixed by the power of the teacher's gaze.

"I never got very far and was kicked out shortly after I joined."

Kuroi considered the man's statement for sometime before speaking. "Very well. Since the afternoon sessions will be starting soon, would you please return tomorrow morning with your school ID?"

Shinagawa checked his watch. "What time?"

"8 o'clock, please."

"I will be here at 10 minutes before, Kuroi-sensei." Shinagawa rose to his feet and bowed.

"Thank you, Shinagawa-san." Kuroi-sensei returned the bow.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie," Alex called into the house from the porch. Misa poked her head out the front door.<p>

"Hai?"

"I'm going to the Ark and talk to Captain de Souza. He said he had something he wanted to discuss."

Misa nodded her head. "I will be going up to the school. There are some books in the library I want to take a look at. Don't wait up for me."

Alex smiled and blew a kiss before turning onto the lane. Misa watched her disappear from view as she slipped into her sandals.

* * *

><p>"Aniki," Shinagawa bowed to the older man approaching the school. The man addressed as Aniki sped to close the distance, a scowl on his face.<p>

"I warned you not to call me that where others can hear, chibi."

Chastened, Shinagawa lowered his head. "Forgive me, Chiba o-nii san. Force of habit."

"Change it," Chiba said. "We are a respectable family now. Last thing we need is trouble with the foreigners."

"Wakatta," Shinagawa said with another bow. "By the way, I may have a position at the school now."

Chiba cocked an eyebrow at the news. "Doing?"

"Science teacher," Shinagawa said with a smile. "'bout time I put that degree to honest use."

"Just stay away from those kids," Chiba cautioned. "They're way too young, even for you."

Shinagawa scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I told you, I never touched her."

Chiba rolled his eyes and focused his attentions onto Misa as she materialized out of the summer haze.

* * *

><p>"Come."<p>

Alex stepped through the bulkhead into de Souza's cramped office. She smiled politely as de Souza finished the last of his paperwork.

"Miss Schweiger, how are you this afternoon?"

"Doin' good, Captain. Yourself?"

"No complaints, however, I feel compelled to relay some information to you."

Alex stared at de Souza for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"The villagers probably don't realize or even suspect, but all of the men I have on shore patrol speak Japanese, since these men were part of the Embassy detachment."

"And that has what to do with me?"

"Several of my men have submitted written reports concerning the safety of you and your companion, Miss Kinoshita. It would seem there are some nasty rumors spreading about you two."

* * *

><p>The breeze blew in cool off the ocean as Shaun tied bait to his hook. Asuka leaned in close. "I may have been playing with the girls yesterday, but I think I really am pregnant."<p>

"If this is true, that would be absolutely wonderful," Shaun said, his pole forgotten. "How soon will you know for sure?"

"I had the morning sickness yesterday...I think," Asuka said. "I don't want to get too excited as it may have been bad fish from the night before."

Shaun smiled as he returned his attention to the promise of tonight's dinner.

"How are we doing on supplies?" he asked.

"Rice is running low," Asuka sighed. "I have been having troubles scrounging for more since the last boat load of survivors from Korea arrived."

"Competition getting stiff?"

"Something like that. The group who claim to be from DPRK are really good at foraging. They have picked an entire lane clean."

"Any troubles dealing with them?" Shaun asked, the concern obvious from his tone.

"No," Asuka said. "They keep to themselves, but they are very well coordinated and work in a pack. I just can't keep up."

"I am to understand the first crop from the fields is about ready for harvest," Shaun offered.

"The farmer in charge said at least two weeks," Asuka explained. "And the garden I planted when we first got here is at least that long."

"How much rice do you think we have left?"

"If I ration like you taught, until the harvest."

Shaun smiled at the thought of his wife carefully counting every grain. Noticing this, Asuka asked, "What's so amusing?"

"You," he said. "You're just like a supply sergeant I knew in Aldershot. Kept careful account of every round that went through his depot."

"I can't tell if you are complimenting me or mocking me," Asuka said as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, complimenting certainly," Shaun swore. "I dare not ever mock you."

Light laughter filled the wet air as Shaun cast his line into the shallows surrounding the pier.

"Fortunately, fish are plentiful," Shaun said. "And wheat grows anywhere."

Asuka turned her gaze to the azure waters surrounding the island.

"Will you be upset if it turns out I am not pregnant?"

"How could I ever be upset about that?" Shaun asked. "What is meant to be, shall be."

"And this is why I fell in love with you," Asuka sighed contented.


	5. Close to Home

"We're home," Asuka called out as she and Shaun slipped their shoes off at the entrance. Shaun propped his rifle by the door and held dinner aloft. Alex poked her head from the front room and waved.

"Is Misa with you?" she asked as Asuka gave the girl a hug. Shaun smiled and gently clasped Alex's shoulder.

Asuka shook her head, "I thought she would be with you today, sweetie."

Alex frowned slightly. Shaun noticed this and turned his full attention to Alex. "What's wrong?"

"She said she was just going down the street to the middle school to get some books from their library, but that was this morning."

Asuka smiled. "You know how she gets when she is around reading material."

Alex let out a chuckle. "You're right. All the same, I'm going to go look for her."

Shaun handed the fish over to Asuka and was already putting his shoes on when Alex joined him a moment later. "I'll go with you," he volunteered.

"Please be careful?" Asuka requested.

"We'll be back in…" Shaun trailed off as he opened the door. His eyes were on Asuka, and hers were on whatever resided on the other side of that door.

Seeing the anguish that washed across her features, Shaun turned and grabbed his rifle, ready for combat if need be. However, what greeted them on the other side sent shivers down everyone's spine. Misa had - apparently - crawled her way up the walk, and collapsed outside the fence. Shaun ran out and scooped her into his arms while Asuka held Alex close.

"Don't look!" she shouted. "Don't look," she again insisted, this time softer.

Alex managed to catch a glimpse despite Asuka's precautions. Misa's face was swollen, a cut crossed her lower lip and a nasty shiner was developing on her right eye. She was desperately fighting back tears, but the all too apparent pain made that nigh impossible. Alex shook in anger seeing her friend, her lover in such a state. She managed to break from Asuka's grasp and followed Shaun into the great room.

"Who did this?" he whispered, out of earshot of Asuka and Alex. Shaun's combat training kicked over instantly. He had Misa's clothing removed to examine the extent of the injuries. Alex burst in, wailing all the while. Asuka did her best to calm Alex and held her hand.

Misa said nothing as Shaun gently brushed her face. "Can you tell me who did this?" Shaun repeated. "I have to let the Captain know so he can take appropriate measures."

"So-some men..." Misa stuttered. "From the...village."

Asuka felt Alex tense as her sobs stopped. "I knew it," she muttered, almost too low for Asuka to hear.

"Knew what?"

"I knew it," Alex said aloud, her voice sharp and clear. She stalked out of the room. Asuka followed close to heel as Alex walked into the room she shared with Misa. In deference to privacy, Asuka stood at the door and watched as Alex rummaged through the ACU pack from Lieutenant Colonel Franco. She stood, a long, thin object wrapped in leather in her hands. Alex then approached the door and retrieved her bokken.

"I would caution against what you are planning to do," Asuka said. Her words were stern, but non-threatening. "I don't want you to get into similar trouble."

Alex stood at the entrance, her mind racing a thousand miles an hour. She knew logically that revenge would solve nothing. Her pride, on the other hand, demanded retribution of the worst sort and would not countenance hesitation. Alex's grip tightened on her bokken as she slid the door open.

"Neither Shaun nor I will help you," Asuka warned, a hint of menace creeping into her voice this time. "If you walk out that door right now, you will _not_ be welcomed back. We do not condone revenge."

Alex hung on the cusp of blind rage. Every fiber of her being screamed for revenge, counseling violence and death. Tears streamed down Alex's face as the bokken fell from her hand. On her knees, she begged for it all to go away. In an instant, Asuka was by her side, helping her to her feet and steering her back into the house.

Alex wailed into Asuka's chest as Shaun did his best to look after Misa. One of the neighbors, hearing all the commotion, announced her presence.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"One my my girls has been hurt," Asuka said as she poked her head into the foyer from Alex and Misa's room. "Can you go and get the doctor from the Ark Royal?"

"I can do one better," the neighbor said. "I used to be nurse in Tokyo. I'll send Toshio over while I look after your child."

Asuka was on her feet bowing profusely. "Toshio!" the nurse called. An elementary aged boy Asuka immediately recognized from the extraction in Tokyo looked in through the door. "You run over to the big ship and call for the doctor. Tell him someone has been hurt. Do you remember where we live?"

"Yes!" Toshio stood ramrod straight. "I'll be back right away, Miss Yoshida." Toshio took off at a run toward the Ark Royal while Nurse Yoshida settled in at Misa's side. She immediately took over, sending Shaun to fetch hot water and towels.

"What happened?" She whispered while Shaun was away. "I am a nurse, dear. You can tell me."

"I-I was attacked," Misa said, the shame of it creeping into her voice. "At the middle school. some men...from the village."

Nurse Yoshida grimaced. "They couldn't leave well enough alone," she muttered. Yoshida began a thorough look over of the extent of the injuries. The black eye and cut lip were just the tip of the iceberg. Shaun returned shortly with a towel and a pan of hot water. These he placed within arm's reach of Nurse Yoshida then stepped aside to keep out of the way.

"May I have a bit of privacy? I want to check over the extent of all her injuries."

Shaun nodded and stepped out, closing the door in the process. He met Asuka in the hall. "How is Alex holding up?"

Asuka shook her head. "Not good. She is very angry and not thinking straight. She almost left the house planning to commit further violence."

Shaun frowned at this. "Can you stay with her tonight? I'll sleep in the hall outside the room just in case, but..."

Asuka nodded. No further words needed to be said on the matter. Shaun pulled his wife close as they both tried to hold back their tears.

An urgent knock on the door broke their embrace. Asuka opened the door to see a flustered Ship's Doctor Edwards, RM Private Sharpe and a very out of breath Toshio. She admitted the doctor and Sharpe while Toshio lingered. Dr Edwards removed his shoes hurriedly and rushed in to see Misa. There, he received the full run down from Nurse Yoshida.

"She has been raped," Yoshida confided soto voce in impeccable English . "That much is obvious. Multiple bruises, contusions and cuts. Nothing life threatening on the surface, but I would be honored if you would examine her."

Doctor Edwards checked his emotions. In situations like these, it was best not to lose sight of what needed to be done. Swallowing his bile, he nodded as he placed his stethoscope in his ears. Nurse Yoshida closed the door with a comforting smile. Shaun and Asuka then turned their attentions to Sharpe and Toshio.

"Wha happened?" Toshio said as he regained his stamina.

"One of the people living here got hurt," Asuka tried to explain. "The doctor is with her now."

"Uwah? Did she fall down or something?"

"Something," Asuka demurred, sparing the boy a conversation he would not understand. "Have you done your homework yet?"

Toshio jumped and excused himself. He ran out the door, nearly knocking Sharpe aside. Sharpe opted to remain in the foyer as it was too much trouble to remove his boots. He glanced out the door to ensure the coast was clear. "What _did_ happen, Mrs. Phillips?"

"We don't know for sure," Shaun said. "All we know is that Misa came back beaten up."

Sharpe scowled darkly. He toggled his throat mic. "Sharpe to all patrols."

Shaun quickly waved him off. "We don't want to get the alarm up yet, not until we hear from Doctor Edwards."

"I understand your concern, Sergeant, but I have to call this in. Captain de Souza's orders."

Shaun's face fell. Sharpe was absolutely in the right. He was under orders as a member of the makeshift law enforcement in the village. Asuka nodded in Shaun's place as Sharpe toggled his mic once more. "I got an assault. No details yet...correct...at the home of Sgt and Mrs. Phillips...one moment." He turned to Shaun. "I really hate to ask, but I have to for the report. Who..."

"Misa," Shaun said. "Alex told us she had gone to the middle school up the lane, but had not returned when we got back."

Sharpe's eyes flashed anger as he relayed the info to the other end of the line. "Roger, copy all. Sharpe out."

"Captain de Souza will want to see everyone, Miss Kinoshta as well, once everyone is ready."

Shaun nodded. "I understand, Private. Let the Ark know my wife and I will be along shortly."

"And Miss Schweiger," Sharpe added. "The Captain will want her testimony as well."

"She is very upset right now and this will only push her over the edge," Asuka said.

Sharpe thought on this long and hard. "Will she be okay by herself?"

"Dearest, why don't you accompany Private Sharpe to the Ark," Shaun offered. "I'll pop 'round once you get back."

Asuka pecked Shaun on the cheek and stepped into her zori_._ Shaun slid the door closed behind her and Sharpe, then turned his attentions to Alex's room. "Do you mind if I come in," he asked with a knock on the door frame. He was met with silence before he heard a grunt. He took leave to assume it was consent and slid the door open.

Alex lay on her side, hugging a thin blanket to her chest and weeping silently. Shaun sat within arm's reach, but kept a respectable silence.

"Who fuckin' does that?" Alex sobbed in English. "Who fuckin' rapes a high school girl _on_ school grounds?"

Shaun could only shake his head. "Captain de Souza will get to the bottom of this."

"Fuck that!" Alex shouted. "I wanna see the asshole twist in my grip! I wanna fucking kill the motherfucker with my own goddamn hands!"

Shaun sat scandalized. He had not heard such language from anyone so young. He chalked it up to the American school environment.

"And I couldn't do a thing, not fucking thing!" Alex raged. "I can't't even protect the ones I love most! Not my dad, not my mom, not my cousin, not even my girlfriend."

She devolved into incoherent rambling, alternating between English, German and Japanese. The little Russian she knew spiced her inner monologue.

* * *

><p>"Is that all you know?" Captain de Souza asked.<p>

Asuka nodded. She regarded de Souza, Sergeant Major Blake and another Marine she did not recognize as they sat opposite her at a table in the officer's galley. Blake scribbled the notes from Asuka's deposition while de Souza and the other Marine conducted the interview.

"All right, I guess we're done here," de Souza announced. "Mrs. Phillips. When Miss Kinoshita feels up to it, please have her come by and we may take her deposition as well."

"I will caution, it may be some time before she feels up to talking about it," Asuka averred, restraining her temper. "I don't wish to subject her to any more grief than she has already suffered."

"I understand, but without at least a description, there is very little we can do." de Souza said. He turned to the other Marine. "Leftenant Dwyer, please escort Mrs. Phillips home. Sharpe, return to your duty post."

Both Marines saluted. Sharpe left first as Dwyer held the door open for Asuka. De Souza stood from the table and moved to the door.

"Mrs. Phillips, perhaps there is another way."

"Another way?"

"With your kind permission, may I stop by tomorrow and see if Miss Kinoshita is up to talking about it. Perhaps the friendly surroundings will put her at ease."

Asuka held her chin in forefinger and thumb. "At the very least, you might stay a few minutes to enjoy tea."

De Souza smiled and nodded as Asuka stepped through the door.

* * *

><p>Shaun met Asuka on the stoop and greeted his wife with a hug. "How did it go?"<p>

"I'm afraid I wasn't much help," Asuka sighed. "More than that, how are the girls?"

"Doctor Edwards left a few minutes ago, but Nurse Yoshida is still attending Misa. Alex…"

Asuka let her face fall. The strain of keeping up appearances finally weighed on her mind as Shaun led her into the house. Alex was exactly as Shaun left her, crying and shaking. "I will stay with her tonight," Asuka volunteered. Shaun gently squeezed her hand as they made their way into the great room.

"Ah, you're back," Yoshida observed as the door slid open. "She is resting now."

"How are things, Nurse?" Shaun asked. Yoshida stood and politely ushered the couple back into the hall.

"Not as bad as I feared," Yoshida said. "No broken bones, mostly cosmetic injuries, bruises and minor scrapes and cuts. Doctor Edwards confirmed, whoever did this…there are definite signs of forced sexual activity."

At once, Shaun and Asuka's hearts broke for Misa. Asuka knew something of the girl's troubles while living in Osaka, but for it to happen again, when she was finally free of the monster in her house, might be simply too much pain for one person to bear alone. Alex would have to step up eventually and help with the weight.

"Doctor Edwards said he will return with a rape kit, but we both agree that would only triple confirm." Yoshida muttered. "With your permission, I will stop by tomorrow morning and look in on her."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Nurse Yoshida," Shaun said. "Thank you for everything you've done today."

Yoshida bowed as she excused herself from the house. Shaun settled in beside Misa as Asuka set to prepare dinner.


	6. Link Up

A/N: The State wishes to apologize for a glaring oversight. It would seem that in our rush to get this to The People, the Central Committee for Story Planning failed to give proper credit to the Comrade Editors who worked so hard in making this project possible. The State wishes to thank Comrade Editors jm1681, Draco38 and Rassilon001 for their tireless diligence in spell-checking and continuity.

"Rescuing children and now sexual assaults," Blake muttered as he led his squad over the first barricade toward the forward operations base. Sergeant White, second in line, cocked an eyebrow.

"Sar Major?" he asked.

"Sorry, White. A lot on my mind this morning."

White dropped back into formation as Sgt Pegg leaned over. "Wot's goin?"

"Too much and not enuff, Jimmy boy," White sighed. "The Sar Major's got too much to take care of these days."

"Somethin' abou' a girl was raped yesterday, yeah?" Pegg inquired.

"Couldn't tell ya," White said. "Sharpe comes back and said it was one of the girls wot Davis and 'im and Edmonds took to Osaka over spring time."

"Oh, yeah. It was the short one he said," Pegg mused. "Tha's a ruddy shame, innit. They find out who did it?"

"Gentlemen," Blake called out. "Let's keep our minds focused on what's ahead. Plenty of time for chit-chat when we get back."

The rest of the march up the road carried out in silence, only the soft crunch of boots on pavement punctuated the stifling heat. The column found itself in front of the f.o.b. within a matter of minutes. The sailors had been busy. With the surrounding environs fully secure, they were able to emplace a new barrier incorporating the tunnel and terrain leading to the inn with Sgt Phillips' help. An abandoned box truck had been pressed into service, moving the larger materials. Deep terraces dug into the south facing hillsides prevented two legged predators from ascending into the f.o.b.

Blake led his column through the barricade and onto the winding road leading to Miyagijima proper.

"Parade stop," he called as the hills sloped upward from either side. "Stay sharp. These hills are heavily forested and it's all too easy for an ambush. Every man puts his head on a swivel."

A gated side road was bypassed as the fence appeared untouched. Blake toggled his throat mic.

"Blake to Foxtrot Bravo, over."

"Foxtrot Bravo, we read you, over."

"There is a side road that splits off south of the barricade. Fencing looks untouched, but is flimsy. Suggest a second scout party. Over"

"Foxtrot Bravo copies side road. Scout party will be organized. Over."

"Blake copies all. Out."

"Stay to the center," Blake cautioned his men. "The dead notwithstanding, I don't want to get caught under falling debris either."

The column resumed its slow march as the hills gave way immediately to steep cliffs. Every man scanned in all directions as they advanced to the southeast along the pavement. Five minutes later found the column rounding the first bend and the other end of the side road.

"I've got contact right," Lance Corporal Johnson called out quietly. The column turned to face Johnson and saw a sizeable group of Them shuffling aimlessly about in the underbrush.

"Form up at the mouth," Blake ordered. "Single shots only if surrounded. I shall lure them out into the open." His Marines fixed bayonets and a scattered few picked up improvised bludgeons.

Blake paced out to the opposite edge of the road. There, he checked the approaches for further undead activity. Seeing none at the moment, Blake signaled the attack. White gave the thumbs-up as Blake drew his pistol and turned to face the crowd. "Hey you barmy bastards! Supper's on!"

To a one, the undead turned to face the direction of Blake's shouting. They shuffled out in rude single file. The Marines fell upon the group silently, working from rear to front. Blake leveled his pistol at the lead Zed, only to have his kill snatched by the swift handiwork of Sgt White.

"I see you've claimed my kill once again, White."

"Sorry, Sar Major. It's become bit of a habit now."

Blake shook his head with a smile. "All troopers form up for wounds check." Each Marine stood at attention while Blake conducted a cursory inspection. Satisfied his men were unharmed; he toggled his mic once again. "Blake to Foxtrot Bravo. Have encountered zeds on trailing edge side road. Appears to be unfinished construction site. Advise caution for scout party, over."

"Foxtrot Bravo reads and copies all. Out."

The column fell into slow march. Blake took out his binoculars and scanned the road ahead as it straightened out. The Philippine Sea glittered beyond the edge of the pavement, blue and inviting. He observed the structure to his right that held the hill in place.

"What do you make of that, White?"

White stepped forward and brought his L96 to his shoulder. He peered through the scope for several minutes before nodding his head. "Clear for now, but that could change in an instant."

Blake checked his watch. Still an hour from lunch, he opted to chance it. "We make as far as that abutment. Hold that pos until Foxtrot Bravo brings up the rear. Move out."

As they approached the abutment, the rumble of an engine put everyone on guard. Turning to face up the road from Miyagijima, the column noticed a Chevrolet pickup truck making its way towards them.

"This is the second time I've seen a dozer blade attached to a vehicle it does not belong to," Blake chuckled as the vehicle in question came into view. The driver spotted the Marines and came to a halt.

"Davis, your services as translator, if you please." Blake called down the line. Davis hustled up and stood at attention before Blake and the mystery truck.

The vehicle itself looked straight out of a bad post-apocalypse movie. It had been jacked up several inches above stock. The windows were secured over with close mesh metal grate. The wheel wells had plate steel welded over them to offer additional protection to the tires while the light duty dozer blade appeared to have been welded directly to the frame. The entire vehicle was splattered front to back with blood and gore.

The door opened and a camouflaged driver stepped onto the pavement. Davis immediately recognized the pixilated forest camouflage of the US Marine Corps. "I don't think you will need a translator, Sar Major," Davis reported with a smile.

The US Marine stepped forward and offered a nod to Davis. Blake moved to the front. "Name and rank, Marine."

"Corporal Larry Clayton, Jr., Third Marine Battalion, 3 MEF, Marine Corps Base Smedley D. Butler, Okinawa."

Blake nodded. "Sergeant Major RJF Blake, Her Majesty's Royal Marines, former Embassy Detachment, Tokyo. What brings you all the way out here, Corporal?"

"The higher ups at MCB Butler sent us out to try and link up with you," Clayton said. "They knew you were protecting a village out here, so the general wanted to know if you could use some help."

Blake stiffened. This was not the first time he had run afoul of American meddling into British affairs. "We are getting along quite well, thank you, Corporal. You may report to your superiors that the Royal Navy have everything well in hand."

Clayton nodded thoughtfully. "Understood, Sergeant Major. We aren't the Army and we don't poke our noses where we aren't wanted."

"Sar Major, if I may?" Davis spoke up. Blake deferred to his subordinate. "The corporal mentioned 'us'. If I may inquire, Corporal, to whom do you refer?"

Clayton waved back at the truck. "Hey, sergeant, we're clear." The passenger door opened and another similarly garbed US Marine stepped onto the pavement. The Marine removed their helmet and sunglasses to reveal a stunning young woman, clearly of Japanese ancestry. Clayton then gestured between the woman and himself. "Us. Sergeant Mary Sakamoto and myself."

Davis bowed politely." Kon-nichiwa, Sakamoto-san."

Sakamoto laughed. "You don't need to do that. I'm yonsei, fourth gen, and about as American as Clayton here. Besides, I don't really speak the language, so English is fine."

Blake cleared his throat. "All well and good, but why not just use the radio? Safer and faster, I should think."

"True enough," Clayton conceded. "But we're also doing recon for the general. Boots on the ground kind of thing."

"Interesting you should say that, Corporal." Blake mused. "We are embarking on the exact same mission for our commanding officer."

"Oorah, Sergeant Major," Clayton said emphatically. "Could you use some intel?"

Blake relaxed himself. "I would be honored to have you, Corporal."

* * *

><p>The Royal Marines jumped from the back of the pickup as Clayton and Sakamoto dismounted the cab. They could drive no further than the barricade, so the vehicle was left parked outside. Clayton clicked a button on the key fob eliciting a chirp from the truck. "Not like Zulu Charlie is gonna steal it." he said with a chuckle. "It's them damn Army scroungers I worry about. Thievin' bums are everywhere."<p>

The detachment was met at the f.o.b. by Marine Captain de Souza who assembled everyone in the dining area. Introductions made, the captain set to business.

"What have you found on your way here?" he asked as Blake took notes.

"Miyagijima is crawling with them," Clayton said. "Your sergeant major will attest to the blood on my truck. My sergeant and I had a hell of a time just getting onto Miyagi from Henza. There's only one bridge between the two and it's a natural choke point."

"Did you run across any survivors?" de Souza asked.

"Negative on survivors," Clayton shook his head. "I don't mean there are none, but we did not encounter any. Our primary objective was to scout ahead and reach you guys. Rescue parties are coming later."

"What did you notice about the lay of the land?" Blake asked. "Geography and the like."

"What I saw," Sakamoto volunteered, "are a lot of low hills and narrow, winding roads. That would make a sweep and clear very time consuming and extremely dangerous."

"We are quite aware of that," Blake conceded. "Took us most of the morning just to get from here to where you rendezvoused with us. Zeds seem to have moved up the island towards our settlement."

"You had a run in on foot?" Clayton asked.

"How many would you say, Davis?" Blake asked.

"At least twenty, perhaps more," Davis said. "If what Corporal Clayton reports is true, we can expect a lot more before our time is done."

"Yeah," Clayton mused. "They really came after the truck, like they were following us."

"They can't see, but can bloody well hear good enough," Blake said. "Makes movement by vehicle hazardous."

"I noticed that too," Clayton said. "Wasn't a problem in and around the installations, lots of noise there, but once we got away from Kadena and onto Kaichu Road, we picked up a lot of attention."

"How much in the way of resources is the United States willing to commit to clearing these islands?" de Souza asked. He pointed to the map laid on the table.

"We haven't heard from anyone in the US government since a week after everything went to shit," Sakamoto said. "As far as we know, we're it. We can offer what we think we can spare, but the general wants to make sure that Okinawa itself is secure. For now, we're okay, but there's a lot of territory and only so many of us."

"Understood," de Souza said. "We can easily hold Ikei Island and we are moving onto Miyagi, but if this island is swarming as you report, we are going to have a very tough slog indeed."

"We are moving to secure what appears to be fuel oil tanks on Henza," Sakamoto said. "I don't think the general would be hesitant in splitting stores if you are willing to move in a coordinated pincer."

"I think that could be arranged," de Souza offered. "However, we are very few, even compared to you lot, so don't expect much from us by way of spectacle."

"Understood," Sakamoto said. "We can make the Army clean up after us. Since they got run off the mainland, they're just in the way here."

"What do you mean?" de Souza asked.

"The bunch that were stationed at Camp Zama got overrun." Clayton explained. "They left a lot of their stuff behind, but they do have helos. And helos make for great insertion ops. Right now, the general has 'em holding the north by Nago City and pushing outward to give us breathing room."

"Sir, I have an idea," Sakamoto said. She pointed to a large area of Miyagijima dominated by open farms. If we could lure as many Zulu Charlie into this area as possible, we could drop incendiaries and HE. That would cut the risk and time of a follow-up sweep."

De Souza thought on the idea. "I hate the idea of torching so much farmland, but our immediate concern is the walking dead, so remediation can come after we secure the island. I shall bring it up with my commanding officer and see what he says."

Clayton checked his watch. "With all due respect, sir, we should check in. We're five minutes over due."

The company stood to attention and summarily dismissed. "Blake, you and White escort our American friends to their vehicle. Then you and your squad are free on leave until first light tomorrow."

"Sah," both men saluted.


	7. Investigation

"Come."

Sergeant Major RJF Blake stepped into Captain de Souza's cramped office. He saluted his superior and stood at attention. "Good Morning, Sah."

"Blake, I'm putting you in charge of the rape and assault case," de Souza stated.

"Sah," Blake said as he snapped another salute. "With all due respect, why me?"

"I need someone with some experience and who is not emotionally invested in this," de Souza said. "Davis, Edmonds and Sharpe are too close to Miss Kinoshita to be objective. You are the only one I have with any prior contact who Miss Kinoshita will trust."

Blake said nothing as de Souza handed over a file. "This is everything we have on the case. There is the deposition from Miss Kinoshita's guardians as well as the information gathered by Sharpe immediately after the incident. I was to conduct an interview a few days ago, but duties at our forward base made that impractical. I have made arrangements for you to pop 'round this evening and conduct the interview with Miss Kinoshita."

"Sah, you have me and half my detachment slated to go over the wire into Miyagijima to recce with the Americans in an hour."

"Slight change in duty roster," de Souza said. "I put Corporal Davis in charge."

"He is a good man," Blake conceded. "When will you need my report?"

De Souza thought a few moments. "Captain McElroy wants this case wrapped up as quickly as possible. He is preparing the proper legal framework to try Miss Kinoshita's attackers as enemies of The Crown."

"Is this to be an Admiralty trial then, sah?"

"In effect, yes. The Captain wants there to be no misunderstanding. We are at war and any breach of conduct will be dealt with swift and terrible."

"Anything else I need to know, sah?"

"You have your orders, Sar Major. Carry on."

Blake snapped a salute and walked out. He was met by Corporal Davis in the corridor. "Sar Major. Is it true you are taking over this case?"

"What case would that be, Corporal?"

Davis shot Blake a frown before resuming his respectful demeanor. "The Kinoshita rape case."

"Captain de Souza felt it for the best. He feels that you, Edmonds and Sharpe are too close to be truly effective."

Davis let a scowl form, but quickly shook it off. "The Captain is right, though I hate to let it go."

Blake clasped his communications man on the shoulder. "Better this way. Miss Kinoshita knows who I am and I'm confident she will open up to me. Meantime, I want you and the rest of the squad on your toes today."

"Ah, yes, our rendezvous with the Americans. Can't say it's not been fun laying about playing copper, but this is not what I joined up for."

Blake smiled at the eagerness of his young Marine. "Play it like we did first time out. Be alert, be smart and be safe."

"Yes, Sar Major."

* * *

><p>"Sergeant Major Blake," Asuka bowed as she opened the door. "You honor us with your presence. Your commanding officer informed us of your arrival. Please, come inside."<p>

Blake bowed in return and sat to remove his boots. Asuka led him into the great room where a pot of steaming tea sat brewing.

"May I offer you tea?" Asuka asked as Blake seated himself to one side.

"Please," Blake said. "I apologize in advance for any inconvenience. I will finish as quickly as possible and leave you in peace."

Asuka bowed once again. "I applaud your efforts on learning Japanese culture, Sergeant Major."

Blake politely waved off the compliment. "My man, Davis, is far better than I."

Asuka smiled at this. "May I offer you some fruit? I have peach or apricot."

"I shouldn't impose upon your hospitality any more than I already have," Blake said.

"As you wish," Asuka said. "If you will excuse me, I shall see to Misa-chan."

Blake nodded his head and sipped his tea in silence. As he did so, Alex slouched in and sat opposite. She helped herself to tea and regarded Blake over the rim of her cup.

"Miss Schweiger."

"You gonna catch the bastards who did it?"

Blake looked at the girl opposite him. "That is my intention, yes."

Alex smiled, a hint of malice on her face. "Good."

The two table guests drank their tea in awkward silence. The door opened and Asuka stepped through followed close to heel by Misa. Asuka took her customary seat at the corner while Misa sat beside Alex.

"Miss Kinoshita, How are you feeling today?" Blake asked. Misa lowered her head then slumped against Alex. Blake sat forward, a look of concern on his face. "Miss Kinoshita, are you okay?"

"Forgive me, I am not feeling well."

Blake relaxed slightly, but kept a more vigilant watch on his witness. "Whenever you are ready, we may begin." Blake took a pad and pencil from a pocket.

Misa sat upright and focused on the task at hand. This wasn't going away and she knew it. She'd been over it countless times in her mind, now it was time to speak of it. She let a sigh through her lips and the story began. "I was on my way to the middle school up the lane to check out their library."

Blake faithfully wrote everything Misa said.

"I stopped by the admin building to check with Kuroi-sensei if I could leave campus with these books. There were two men in front. One appeared to be in charge, as I heard the other address him as aniki."

"I beg your pardon?" Blake interrupted. "Aniki?"

"It roughly translates to 'older brother'," Asuka explained. "It's used by yakuza as a term of respect."

Alex and Blake stared at Asuka.

"How did you-?" Alex began when Asuka cut her off.

"This is Misa-chan's interview, Alex-chan. We will discuss this later."

Blake cleared his throat. "Right, aniki. Can you describe these men, Miss Kinoshita?"

"The man called aniki was about your age, auburn hair and a bit shorter than Alex. He wore a sleeveless shirt and…" She remembered the strength by which he held her to the ground. Her eyes gave a slight tick as she finished, "…he was strong."

"Any identifying marks? Tattoos, piercings, birth-marks?"

"He had a tattoo of a tiger on his back. I saw this as he turned to speak to his companion."

"Were you able to hear what was said?" Blake asked as he scribbled notes.

Misa shook her head. "I was too far away, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for," Blake comforted. "Now, the other fellow, did you get a good look at him?"

"He was younger, maybe about Shaun-san's age. Black hair, taller than Alex, but shorter than you. He had a dragon tattooed on his left arm. He also wore a sleeveless shirt, but was lanky, skinny."

Blake closed his notebook, "Thank you, Miss Kinoshita. That will help immensely."

"They are the ones I recall clearest, but neither were the one who raped me." Misa said, choking back sobs. Alex wrapped her arms protectively around Misa.

Blake re-opened his notebook. "There was a third?"

Misa nodded. "I only remember his voice. He spoke authoritatively, the others only took orders. They held me down and he… "

Asuka had moved to Misa's side as well and did her best to offer solace.

"Just when I had laid that man to rest, this happens," Misa sobbed. "Why? Why am I to suffer this way?"

She buried her face in Alex's chest as Asuka gently stroked Misa's hair. Blake sat in silence as he waited patiently for Misa to cry herself out. Asuka glanced in his direction and offered an apology with bowed head. Blake stood and bowed politely.

"I should be going," he said. "I have caused a lot a grief and don't wish to bring any more."

Alex held up her hand. "Please, don't go yet. She hasn't described the third man."

Blake smiled. "Not to worry. The two described will tell us who the third is. We'll leave it to Sergeant White. He is quite good at extracting information from people."

"You're not going to rendition them, are you?" Alex asked.

"White is a first class interrogator trained in psychology," Blake said. "No need for torture."

Asuka stood and escorted Blake to the door. Blake sat in the foyer and laced his boots to his feet.

"You are not going to torture these mean, are you, Sergeant Major?"

"As I said, White is a first class interrogator. Pain gets us nothing."

Seemingly assured, Asuka slid the door closed behind Blake.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go, Sar Major?" Nick White said as Blake rounded the corner.<p>

"I got the descriptions of two attackers," Blake said has he handed over his notes. "Find the men matching these descriptions. Then get Pegg and play Prisoner's Dilemma like we did in Helmand."

"Aye, Sar Major," White said, a wicked smile playing on his lips.


	8. Bat Country

Bat Country

Davis and his patrol lined up outside the barricade at the forward operations base. Arrangements had been made for Sergeant Sakamoto and Corporal Clayton to rendezvous at the abutment overlooking the Philippine Sea where initial contact had been made.

"Alright, men," Davis faced his troop. "We are short staffed, so no unnecessary noise. Scatter if you can and only fight when you must."

He pulled a map from a thigh pocket and opened it on the pavement. "Everyone has a copy, correct?" The men double-checked their pockets and pouches. Edmonds kept his tucked into the headband of his patrol hat.

"Everyone's map has designated safe points to rally in the event we are scattered; I want to make sure that does not happen. Be alert, be smart and be safe. Now, one last radio check and we're off."

The men did as they were told. Satisfied that all was correct, Davis led his men back into the canyon towards the abutment.

As agreed, Sakamoto and Clayton arrived within minutes at the meeting location. The Royal Marines piled into the bed of the makeshift scout vehicle before Clayton executed a three-point turn and headed back toward Miyagijima.

Sakamoto opened the rear window. "Sorry to make you boys ride in the back," she apologized. "I tried getting a proper scout truck, but those are being held in reserve for the big push."

Davis regarded the obviously makeshift nature of the open-top cage that encircled the bed. "No worries, Sergeant. Better in here than on foot out there. At least we are afforded protection and mobility."

"Head's up," Clayton called from the driver's seat. "Walkers ahead. Lots."

Clayton slowed the vehicle to allow better handling. As announced, several shamblers approached the truck, arms outstretched; their moans barely audible over the rumble of the truck's engine. Clayton maneuvered to avoid hitting any, but inevitably more than a few ran afoul of the dozer blade and went under the tires. The sickening crunch of flesh and bone added to the macabre soundtrack of the morning. Unfortunately, Clayton's cautious driving and the growing numbers of Them surrounding the vehicle made driving increasingly difficult.

"Corporal Davis, don't hesitate to lay down suppressing fire," Sakamoto said as she slid a magazine into her M4. "There's plenty of 5.56 and mags in the lockboxes you are sitting on."

Davis turned to his men. "You heard the sergeant; weapons free. Head shots are the only kill shots."

Edmonds careful took aim and dropped two. Nelson, beside him, got punchy and let off several rounds with no visible effect.

"Calm down, lad," Edmonds said. "No point in throwin' 'em away. Just take yer time."

Sharpe and Davis each put rounds through dead heads while Williamson made sure everyone had full magazines. Sakamoto poked her rifle through the mesh, but fared no better than Nelson.

"I could use a clear path up front," Clayton called out. At this, Davis and Sharpe stood and fired over the cab. Despite the best efforts of all the Marines, the road lay clogged with more and more zombies.

"Fuck this!" Clayton shouted. "Everyone, grab hold of something." He shifted to neutral then engaged the 4-wheel drive. As commanded, everyone grabbed what they could to steady themselves. At once, the transmission caught and the truck lurched forward. The knobby tires grabbing at anything in their path, the truck pushed over, around and through the crowd of gaping maws.

A few seconds passed, leaving the majority of corpses behind. Sakamoto called into the bed. "Davis, there's a fun little noisemaker in one of those boxes. Break it out and put it to good use."

Davis snapped to attention and proceeded to open every box until he found the prize he sought. Resting near the bottom, in a coil of its own ammunition lay an M32 grenade launcher. Checking the ammo stocks, Davis found all incendiary warheads. He smiled in undisguised glee as he loaded each chamber.

"Try to keep 'em on the road," Sakamoto cautioned. "We don't want to lose anything useful in the houses."

"Point me to an open field," Clayton said. "We'll draw them there and let'er rip."

Sakamoto led Clayton through the winding maze of narrow village streets, the crowd growing with each worrisome moment. Dead fingers pawed at the truck and grasped the metal work. The Marines inside expended round after round of ammunition repelling boarders as the target destination grew closer and closer.

After interminable minutes of grinding through the village, the truck nosed its way into the exact open area Sakamoto pointed out a few days prior.

"Stay on the paths," she warned Clayton. "Let Them come to us, but don't get us bogged into the mud."

"Aye, Sergeant," Clayton said. He deftly maneuvered onto a narrow dirt track running the length of the rows of fields. There, he stopped and killed the motor. The silence that fell was deafening as the dead who had been following lost the sound trail and began to wander aimlessly.

"This'll get 'em back on track," Sakamoto said as she produced a starter whistle. The shrill sound pierced the silence and echoed off the surrounding hills. As expected, the dead perked up at the sound and meandered toward the truck. Sakamoto let out two more blasts of the whistle to ensure they came to their final deaths.

"Davis, the grand finale, if you please," Sakamoto said.

"With pleasure, Sergeant." Davis stood and aimed in the general vicinity of the largest crowd. He popped all six grenades and waited for the inevitable 'thud' signaling the fires to come. His wait did not last long as the first rounds landed and immediately burst into flame. Those caught in the vicinity were engulfed almost instantly as dead flesh caught flame. One after another, the remaining grenades exploded and spread fire through the ranks of the walking dead.

"Oorah, Corporal!" Sakamoto called out. "That is some damn good shooting!"

Davis did not have time to relish his congratulations before Nelson sounded the alarm. "I got Zeds approaching port."

Clayton started the truck and eased forward, ever careful to remain on the track. Davis reloaded the M32 and launched several more grenades; careful to ensure they landed where the effect would be multiplied. His Marines followed up with potshots at loners and small groups.

"Clayton, get us back onto the main road," Sakamoto ordered. "We may have to go around again, but this is working great."

"Aye, Sergeant." Clayton eased the truck forward as the burning embers died out, taking the dead with them. Small groups coalesced into larger ones, each hit with a grenade from Davis' steady aim. Clayton drove up a short embankment and found himself back on the main road. He wheeled the truck back toward the village with the intent to draw more zombies to them.

* * *

><p>The drive around the hills took them into the village of Yonashirotobaru on the south end of the island. The village being smaller, the dead were fewer, but no less dangerous. Clayton herded the undead into the fields and the Marines dispatched them accordingly.<p>

"We're going to need gas," Clayton called out. "I'm going to head back north to Yonashiromiyagi. There's a station there where we can fill up."

"Oh, my God!" Sakamoto called out as the truck came to a screeching halt in front of Yonashiromiyagi Elementary school. The Marines in back stood up to see what lay before them.

A large group of children - or what had been children - all turned their dead eyes in the direction of the idling pick-up and hissed in unison as they shuffled toward them. _They're already dead_. The thought collectively rang out in everyone's mind, over and over again. These weren't children, full of life, full of happiness; these were dead, faded mockeries. Still, just the sight of their blood-stained clothes, clothes their parents lovingly dressed them in before sending them off, choked the breath in each and every one of the hardened Marines.

Clayton put the truck in reverse and backed over the corpses of elementary students. Nelson promptly emptied his stomach as Edmonds gently patted him on the back.

Clayton got the truck turned and drove to a field on the outskirts of town.

"Let's try and herd'em best we can," Sakamoto said, the tears streaming down her face. "Put them down quick so they can rejoin their parents."

Clayton drove slowly in a wide arc over the dry field bottom.

"F-Fire as you w-will, Corporal Davis," Sakamoto wept.

Nelson heaved his guts once more as Edmonds stared into the growing throng of children. Clayton stopped the truck and shook his head in disbelief. Sakamoto cried unabashedly.

"Jeasus-fookin' Christ," Edmonds swore under his breath. "Even the littiw ones. Tha' is a fookin sick joke, tha' is." Williamson spat contemptuously onto the bed of the truck. Sharpe shouldered his weapon and fired a shaky round into the crowd. While doing no actual damage, the shock of the discharge shook each Marine back into the here and now. The corpses of older adults added their numbers as Sakamoto blew her nose and dried her eyes.

"Davis, clear that field, now."

Davis shouldered the grenade launcher, but could not bring himself to fire the weapon.

"Goddammit, Marine! That was a fucking order!" Sakamoto screamed through her own despair.

Davis summoned all his will power to steady his aim and let three grenades fly into the horde of dead kids. He didn't have the heart to look as they all succumbed to the flames that engulfed them.

Her willpower spent, Sakamoto collapsed into Clayton's lap.

"Get us out of here, Larry," she said weakly.

The drive back into Yonashiromiyagi carried on in silence. Only the report of small arms fire broke the quiet. Clayton pulled into the gas station and killed the engine. The few of Them in the immediate vicinity were put down ruthlessly as the Marines set up a perimeter around the truck.

Davis pulled on his game face to address his comrades.

"Edmonds, you and Sharpe are on me. We do this just like Osaka. The rest stay with the Americans and guard the truck."

All three men hustled across the parking lot and peered into the convenience store. Several zombies could be seen as they shuffled about the aisles. The three Marines spread into an attack formation and swept the store.

Davis rounded the register and nearly fell into the clutches of a crawler who evidently lost its legs in an attack. "Bloody bastard!" he shouted as he put two rounds through its skull. He switched on the pump and gave the thumbs up to Clayton through the broken window. He then gathered several plastic sacks and distributed them to Edmonds and Sharpe.

"Toiletries and hygiene products," Davis commanded. "And Twinkies."

Sharpe chuckled aloud as he and Edmonds conducted a thorough search of the aisles and filled their sacks.

"How about Snoballs?" Sharpe lofted a package over to Davis.

"Ugh!" Davis scoffed, before chucking the coconut confection into the rubbish bin. "I can't stand the damn things."

"We got company!" Clayton shouted. Davis looked through the glass door to see Clayton giving the 'wrap it up' signal. As he did, zombies approached steadily on all sides.

"We're leaving now!" Davis barked. Edmonds and Sharpe gathered their loot and hot-tailed behind Davis into the back of the waiting pick-up. Clayton gunned the motor, running over several Zeds as he left the station.

000

Several rounds through the main villages netted similar results throughout the day. Each trip resulted in fewer and fewer walking dead, but were no less harrowing than the first. By late afternoon, the group was tired and showing signs of fatigue. Clayton entered the outskirts of Yonashiromiyagi for the third and final time.

"We need to check in," Sakamoto told Clayton. "The general will want to know what we've been up to."

"Agreed," Clayton said. "We should get the Brits back to Ikei. I'm sure their CO is worried about them as well."

"Corporal Davis," Sakamoto turned to the back window. "We are going to stop at the gas station for one more fill up before we return you to Ikei."

"Understood, Sergeant," Davis said. "We'll do our end. Thanks for the fun day."

Sakamoto smiled. "You're welcome back for another go tomorrow."

"That's up to Captain de Souza, but I'm sure he'll appreciate the offer."

The truck rolled back to the same station vacated earlier that day. With no need to scavenge for the same supplies, Davis took Edmonds and left Sharpe to guard the pick-up. Rounding the register once again and pausing to kick at the corpse he left behind, Davis noticed in their haste to leave previously that he had left the pump switches on. He signaled to Clayton to begin fueling.

Edmonds had wandered to the back of the store and was munching on a bag of nearly expired crisps when the restroom door burst open and caught Edmonds across the back. He stumbled forward as the weight of a body landed on him.

"Corporal!" he managed to get out before he felt the pain.

Davis rounded the last aisle and saw Edmonds in a life or death tussle with someone - or something. He had his Sykes-Fairbairn in his hand and immediately took a swing at Edmond's attacker. The thing let out a yelp of pain and rolled off.

Davis shouldered his rifle and leveled it at the form cowering in the corner. "Namae-wa!" he shouted.

The figure wrapped its hand around the now bleeding wound on its pale arm and looked up at Davis. Sharpe came running in, his rifle at the ready as he came to stand beside Davis. Edmonds struggled to his feet and gripped the back of his head.

"Bloody he'w," he cursed. "Second time I take a hit to the back in two munths. I was safeah in Afghanistan."

"Namae-wa!" Davis commanded again.

Edmonds' attacker shook its head.

"What is your name!"

"Andrea. Andrea Jensen,"

"On your feet, Andrea Jensen," Davis said, his rifle never leaving her. "Sharpe, let the Sergeant know we have a guest."

Sharpe dashed off through the door. Andrea stood as ordered, but dropped her head, dark brown hair covering her eyes.

"Are you hurt, Miss Jensen?" Davis asked. Edmonds shook off the last of his shock and slung his rifle over his shoulder.

Andrea remained silent and held her bleeding arm for inspection. "Edmonds, check for bite marks."

Edmonds nodded and moved to inspect Andrea. She immediately recoiled and assumed a right-lead fighting stance. Davis trained his weapon on Andrea's face. "I will not hesitate to shoot, Miss Jensen."

Andrea lowered her guard slightly and turned to face down the barrel of Davis' rifle. "Yer British," she said, Los Angeles thick on her tongue.

"Her Majesty's Royal Marines," Davis said, never lowering his rifle. "My name is Corporal JD Davis. The man you blindsided is Lance Corporal Shaun Edmonds."

"I'm not hurt," Andrea said as she dropped her guard completely and submitted to Edmonds' search, "Other than my arm, that is."

"She's clean, relatively speaking," Edmonds said with a smirk. "Nothink a good bath won't fix."

"How long have you been here, Miss Jensen?" Davis asked as he lowered his rifle. He then produced a clean rag and handed it to Andrea.

"Define here," Andrea said as she wrapped her wounded left arm.

Davis rolled his eyes. _Solicitor type,_ he thought. "On Miyagi, in this store, in that toilet. Take your pick."

Andrea opened her mouth to speak, but the voice that spoke was decidedly masculine. "We're fubar."

All heads turned to see Cpl Clayton walking into the shop. "Motor's fried," Clayton explained. "Don't know when or how, but it won't start."

"Then we are stranded," Davis said. "And with a survivor, no less."

"I can take care of myself," Andrea huffed. "Been okay on my own for a month. I don't need you."

"That may be, but we are all under orders to round up survivors and take them to safety," Clayton said.

"Safety?" Andrea asked. "What's that? It don't exist anymore. There's no place that's safe, only safer."

The service members all regarded the pride that emanated from this woman. That she had survived this long in the midst of the walking dead was not lost on any of them. At the same time, she was refusing help and was likely to join Them soon if she kept going the way she did.

"I won't force you," Clayton said, "but the British _and_ the Americans are coming and we would rather not hurt you by mistake."

"I doubt that highly," Andrea hissed. "Been here since those - creatures - showed up and killed my boyfriend almost a month ago. Where were you then, huh? Hiding behind walls and fences and guns while I had only my wits and skills to rely on."

Davis sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. Miss Jensen, it's obvious you neither want nor need our help. We will be on our way. If you change your mind, make your way north to Ikeijima or southwest to Okinawa proper."

He turned and led Edmonds out of the shop. Clayton fell in behind, leaving Andrea Jensen to her fate.

Sharpe, Williamson and Nelson were scrambling over the truck trying to diagnose what was wrong while Sakamoto paced cover.

"The engine won't crank," Williamson said as the scouting party reformed at the pump. "I checked all the fuel lines, but nothing is leaking. Oil pressure is good as well."

Sakamoto frowned as Clayton checked his watch. "Be dark in a couple of hours. Not enough time to get to either Green Zone on foot."

"Anything look likely for a shelter for tonight?" Sakamoto asked as she scanned the immediate neighborhood.

"You can stay over at mine," a voice said. All turned to see Andrea Jensen walking out of the store. In her right hand, she carried a half-meter length of steel pipe, taped up at one end for a handle and splattered in blood and gore. "I have a shelter across the street. You can stay there tonight."

000

The house was a modest, if a bit old, low-slung one storey. The windows had been hastily boarded up and the fence reinforced with whatever lay to hand. Crude, yet effective, bamboo stakes protruded from the ground to chest height at such an angle denying easy access to every entrance except the front door. The efficacy in evidence by two bodies suspended near a side window, heads bashed in.

Andrea led the group through the maze of punji stakes and heaved the door aside. She held her combat stick to the ready and knocked on the doorframe several times. Satisfied the house was empty, she invited her guests in for the evening.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior," Andrea said as she lit a candle. "I just had a hard time believing that anyone would come for me after so long. When my boyfriend was killed, I gave up all hope of ever being rescued and just tried to survive the best I could."

"How did you find yourself here in the first place?" Sakamoto asked. "Kinda far off the beaten tourist path."

"That is exactly why we came here," Andrea said. "James, my boyfriend, and I try...tried...to visit places away from where tourists go. We were here to get a sense of authentic Okinawan life."

"I was admiring your handiwork in fortifying the place," Davis spoke.

"James' idea. He taught military history at a college in L.A. We just took the idea of basic punji stakes to the next logical step."

Sakamoto stood and stretched. "How many points of ingress in this house?"

"Ingress?" Andrea asked. "You mean entry?"

"Yeah, sure." Sakamoto replied. "How many?"

"After we boarded up the windows, just two. Front door and back, through the kitchen." Andrea pointed down the short hall. "I blocked it off after James died. So, really just the front door."

Sakamoto checked her watch. 1900 hours. "Clayton, I want you and Nelson, was it?" The private nodded, and Sakamoto continued, "I want you two on first watch at the back. Davis, you're with me up front. Rotate one man every two hours. Sharpe takes over for Nelson, Williamson for Davis. After that, I rotate out and cover for Clayton. Edmonds rotates in to cover Davis. That way everyone gets four hours on and four hours off, except me with four on, two off. This goes until daylight. Then we make a break and try to salvage the truck."

"And if the truck stays broken?" Clayton asked. "We tried a bump start, but that didn't work either."

"We give it one hour to fix," Sakamoto said. "If it's still humped by then, we break for the nearest Green Zone. According to the map, that would be the fob run by the Royal Marines on the north-east end of the island."

Davis cleared his throat "All due respect, Sergeant. There is a lot of rough terrain and a large village that still may contain Zed activity between here and there. Would it be easier, if a bit longer, to make for Okinawa proper?"

Sakamoto sat back down and stared at the map in the flickering gloom. Tiring of the eyestrain, she produced her angle-head light, swapped in the red lens and studied further.

"You have a point, Davis. However, we have to get through the village on SE Henza. Then we have to fight our way through Uruma which has not been secured or cleared."

"Or we order up a helo evac," Clayton offered. "We got Ospreys and the Army has helos. Hell, we can even get CAS if we need to."

Andrea watched the conversation unfold as it left her far behind. "Helos? Evac? CAS?"

Sakamoto smiled. "Sorry. Helo is short for helicopter. Evac is short for evacuation and Osprey is the V22 Osprey tilt-rotor."

"CAS is an acronym for 'Close Air Support'." Clayton said. "It's what Marines do better than chair farce. Oorah."

"I am so lost," Andrea admitted. "We could just take the rental I still have."

"What kind of car is it?" Davis asked.

Immediately, Andrea felt foolish. "Silly me, it's a Toyota compact. Never mind."

"It may yet come in handy for parts," Sharpe offered.

Andrea smiled, feeling a bit better.

Sakamoto stood up and called the Marines to attention. "You have your duty posts. Hop to it."

"Aye aye, Sergeant." The men snapped in unison. They dispersed to their respective locations. Those not assigned a post went about the house and yard and made sure the fortifications were as sound as possible.

At the front gate, Edmonds stared into the gathering gloom as Andrea slipped beside him. "I want to apologize for earlier," she said.

Edmonds gave a start at having been caught unawares. "When did you sneak up on me?"

"When your life depends on becoming a house-cat, you learn to be very quiet, very quick."

Edmonds considered the logic of Andrea's statement. "Apologize fo' what?"

"I thought you might be marauders. First week after everything went down, there was a gang that terrorized the survivors."

"You didn't recognize our uniforms?"

"Uniforms don't mean shit after the apocalypse," Andrea said sardonically. "Besides, when you pulled in, all I saw was the truck. I didn't want to stick around to see who crawled out of it. I hid in the toilet until I thought you were gone, but...well, you know the rest."

Edmonds chuckled softly. "It's not often someone gets the drop on ol' Shaun, so I congrat'yalate ya."

Andrea stared to the west as the sun sank into the sea. "We should be getting in. The dead are most dangerous at night."

Andrea led Edmonds into the house and sat in the corner. "Sit with me," she said. Edmonds scratched his head before turning to look at Davis. Davis gave a shrug and a nod. Assured, Edmonds sat beside Andrea.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Edmonds asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"In L.A. there is...was...a studio near my house that taught kalis direct from the Philippines. James was the instructor's son, so I got a good deal. He protected me up to the very end."

Edmonds squirmed in the half-light. "I am not very good at dealing with these kinds of issues," he admitted.

"You're in the military, right?" Andrea asked. "You should be used to death."

"Yeah, but even among comrades, it's never very personow. We learn early to distance oursewves so it don't 'urt so much."

"Lucky for you," Andrea sniffed.

"You think, but it affects ev'rythink. Would you believe I was divowced...twice?"

"That's not so hard to imagine, actually," Andrea said. "Daddy was a soldier during 'Nam. Mom couldn't take it when he came back all messed up so she left."

Edmonds smirked at that. "Never'ad kids, maybe just a we'w."

"Where is your accent from, if I may ask?"

"Liverpoo'," Edmonds puffed his chest. "C'mon you Reds."

Andrea suppressed a giggle.

Davis watched the whole show from his vantage point by the door. He shook his head and wished the two of them luck. He then turned to Sakamoto.

"We have company," she whispered and pointed through a gap in the planking over the window. Sure enough, about ten of Them had gathered outside, wandering aimlessly in the general direction of the house. Davis keyed his mic.

"Noise control is in effect immediately," he whispered. "No unnecessary movement and no noise."

Sakamoto repeated the instruction to Clayton who signaled the thumbs up from his position near the kitchen door.

Andrea opened her mouth, but Edmonds held his finger to his lips before he primed his weapon and pointed out the window. She gripped her fighting stick tightly and stood leaning against the wall.

The defenders watched in horror as the crowd moved closer and seemed to grow in numbers. Davis signaled Edmonds to prepare for combat. Andrea, noticing this, tapped Edmonds on the shoulder. She leaned very close to his ear and whispered, "Give me five minutes."

Before he could stop her, Andrea slipped out the rear past Clayton and Nelson and through the back door. She checked her path to make sure it was clear before she hopped the fence and rounded the house next door.

Andrea stepped onto the pavement and ran silent as a cat to the house on the opposite corner. She gently opened the door and tapped on the doorframe. Hearing nothing within, she slipped into the front room and found the prize she sought. Turning the volume low, she held the radio to her ear to make sure the batteries still worked. Satisfied, she took the radio out of the house and into the yard.

Andrea could see the undead as They wandered blindly around the neighborhood. She froze as one passed within a meter of where she stood. The sweat dripped off her forehead and slicked her palms as the corpse slowly shuffled past her. She nearly lost grip on the radio's handle before she silently set it in the grass. Wiping her hands, she checked her approaches. Seeing only the crowd gathering near her shelter, she pumped her fists.

_You can do this, Andrea._ She cranked the volume to max and flipped the on switch. In an instant, dead heads turned in the direction of the new sound and Andrea dashed to the house directly across the lane. She repeated her entry procedure and moved into the house, only to be confronted by what used to be an old woman. Andrea swiftly whipped her stick across the temple and dropped the corpse. She backed against the wall near the doorframe, lest any_thing_ else be in the house.

One second. Ten seconds. Thirty. Satisfied she had dispatched the only occupant, Andrea crept toward the back, checking each room before she walked past. Her way clear, Andrea opened the back door, and quickly slammed it shut.

The pawing of undead hands on wood creeped her out. _Not that way_, she thought and sought an alternate route. She found a large window as she heard the back door splinter and give way. She landed on her feet as heavy footsteps plodded into the kitchen area.

_Got to get back,_ she thought. _He's worried sick by now._

The grass muffled her already quiet footsteps as she made the front yard in time to see the growing horde of undead gathering around the radio. Andrea hopped the short fence and dashed through front yards avoiding the street. She almost tripped on an overgrown root, but regained her footing in time to narrowly avoid colliding with the body of a young girl as it strained against the fence.

Andrea could see her shelter; only the street between her and the Marines within it. A camouflaged figure stood in the partially open door and waved her on. She ran forward with all her might and collided full on into Lance Corporal Edmonds as he enveloped his arms around her and quickly closed the door.

"You're late," he smirked. He held his watch to where Andrea could see it "You said five minutes, I have you back in 6 minutes 47. Work on that."

"Unforeseen circumstances," Andrea countered.

A/N: Again, the State wishes to thank Comrade Editors Draco38 and jm1681 for their efforts in this project.


	9. Interrogation

A/N all spoken sentences in brackets [~] are in Japanese for ease of typing. Again, The State wishes to thank Comrades Draco38, jm1681 and Rassilon001 for their efforts in editing and story ideas

Sergeant White and Sergeant Pegg each led their respective prisoners to the dock where the Ark Royal's launch lay at anchor. Sergeant Major Blake met them at the pier.

"I see you found them," Blake said as he gave each detainee the once over.

"They weren't all that hard to find, really," White said as he nudged Shinagawa forward. "All we had to do was find one, and follow him to the other one."

"Did they give you any trouble?" Blake asked.

"At first, Chiba here tried to run," Pegg said as he double checked his arrest notes. "but...you know how that works out."

[Piss on you, foreigner!] Chiba spat on Blake. [You have no right!]

[Ah, but I do,] Blake said, eliciting a shocked reaction from both men. [That's right, all of us understand Japanese.]

Neither prisoner said anything more as White and Pegg wrestled them aboard the launch. "Take us to the forward base," Blake ordered the coxswain.

The boat beached itself on the spit of sand discovered the first day over the barricade. The prisoners were marched up the road and into the inn that served as the forward base and up to the second floor, away from the operations areas.

Pegg took the man identified as Shinagawa into the first room, White led Chiba into a third room while Blake entered a room between the two shortly thereafter.

[Who did it?] Pegg demanded of Shinagawa. [Who raped the girl?]

Shinagawa remained silent. Pegg paced the room a bit. Once in a while, he would turn and flick Shinagawa's ears with his middle finger.

[Knock it off,] Shinagawa protested. [I have rights as a prisoner.]

[If this were Before, I would agree,] Pegg said, pausing to flick Shinagawa's ear once more. [But since The End, you have no rights. You're now a prisoner of war..._my_ prisoner of war.]

Shinagawa spat on the floor in front of Pegg as he continued to pace. [You know, I bet aniki is telling my partner _you_ did it. If he tells us that, we can hang you in the village for everyone to see. You want to bring that kind of shame to your parents?]

[Chiba-aniki would never rat me out,] Shinagawa protested. [We're family and family sticks together.]

[You want to bet your life on that, chibi?]

Shinagawa cringed slightly at the word 'chibi'. Pegg smiled at the reaction. He sat down on the floor in front of Shinagawa and pulled out his Sykes-Fairbairn. ]My superior officer said I'm allowed to do whatever it takes to get a confession out of you.]

Shinagawa watched as Pegg played with his knife. [I served three years in Afghanistan, you know that? Nasty business, trying to get info out of them lot. One man lasted three days, _three_ _days_, before he died. Never told us a bloody thing.]

Shinagawa shook a bit before he struggled to regain his composure.

[It's only too bad we don't have a car battery and some jumper cables,] Pegg shivered for effect. [I can't imagine what that does to your balls.]

Pegg stood and flicked Shinagawa's ear once more. [I'm going to leave you tied to that post for a moment while I see how my partner is doing on aniki.]

As Pegg slid the door open, the sounds of fists hitting wet flesh reverberated into the room. [Ah, I see aniki is tough. This ought to be fun.] Pegg flashed an evil smile and stepped out into the hall. He slid the door to the middle room where he watched Blake, in white apron, work over a large filet, the sounds of his fist tenderizing that night's dinner filling the air.

[Talk, you bastard!] Blake shouted at the fish steak. He nodded to Pegg who stepped back into the hall. He slid open the door to where White had Chiba tied by his ankles upside down from a rafter. [Your younger brother is a tough cookie,] Pegg whispered. [Won't give you up, even to save his own neck. That's loyalty for ya.]

Chiba smiled, even as the blood rushing to his face blurred his vision. [Family is everything, Chiba said.]

White pulled a wicker chair from a closet and carefully cut the seat from it. Pegg gathered up a heavy piece of rope and tied a large knot to the end of it. [Take this next door, strip Shinagawa and work his nads over with the rope,] White told Pegg as he handed over the chair.

[With pleasure,] Pegg said. He stepped into the hall, bypassed Blake and walked back into his interrogation room. He sat the chair in front of Shinagawa and dangled the rope in front of him.

[I just wanted to give you a heads up,] Pegg said. [If aniki doesn't tell us who raped the girl, I get to use this on you.]

Shinagawa shook visibly as the implication dawned on him. [It was Majima! Majima Minato!]

Pegg set the rope and chair to one side and produced a pen and pad. [Describe him.]

[Grey hair, kinda chubby, and a limp. He has a moustache and goatee and a mole on his cheek, left one, I think. That's all I know, I swear!]

Pegg smiled and stood up. He stuffed a rag into Shinagawa's mouth and walked back in on Blake to relieve him of his pummeling duties. Between blows, Pegg passed on the description to Blake who then stepped into the hall. Not bothering to wipe the blood from his face or apron, Blake entered White's interrogation room.

[Shinagawa passed out,] Blake announced. Chiba's eyes widened at the sight of Blake. [It's all up to aniki here. Where are my pliers?]

[In the kitchen along with the welding torch,] White said.

[Blast!] Blake spat. [I don't want to go all the way downstairs just to get my tools. I get ever so irritable if I have to work at interrogation. Poor Shinagawa couldn't take it, so I'll have to work it out on Chiba here.]

White passed over a straight razor. [Would this suffice? I just honed it this morning.]

[Majima Minato!] Chiba cried out, despite himself. [It was Majima Minato! Shinagawa and I only held the girl down. Majima did it!]

[You _only_ held her down!] Blake thundered, his spit hitting Chiba's face. [You're every bit as guilty as the man who did it, and _that_ is why you're gonna swing right next to him!]

Chiba broke down and wept unabashedly. [It wasn't my fault! I was only following orders!]

[Orders!] Blake bellowed red-faced. He rounded on Chiba with such force as to cause the man to nearly empty his bowels. [Who follows orders to rape a child? Who follows orders to hold her down as she tries desperately to get away? No, my old son, you are going to swing for this! All of you!]

White gently nudged Blake away from the prisoner before any real harm came to either one. "Sar Major," White pleaded. "Go downstairs and have a cuppa tea."

Blake shook in rage as White and Pegg removed him from the room. Blake clenched his fists as he leaned against the wall.

"Cut him loose," Blake said. "Wash the prisoners up, but keep them separated for a while."

"Aye, Sar Major," White said as he let Chiba fall graceless to the hard floor. [Oops, I am ever so sorry, old boy.]

Blake stalked downstairs, leaving White alone with Chiba. [I want a description, Chiba.]

Chiba blubbered incoherently for several minutes as White waited patiently. Pegg excused himself from the room to check on his prisoner.

[Description, Chiba,] White demanded again. [Or do I call the Sar Major back in here?]

[Big, has grey hair, moustache and goatee.] Chiba managed to spout through his sobs. [He has a mole on his left cheek with some hairs growing from it and walks with a slight limp.]

[Where can I find this Majima Minato?]

[He lives in the guest house where my wife and I stay,] Chiba sobbed. [My wife put him down as her father on the refugee roster.]

[Are you living there under the name Chiba?]

[Yes.]

White stood, then toggled his throat mic. "White to Evans, over."

Silence.

"Get to the Chiba residence, address on file at the liaison shed. Arrest Majima Minato. Take one other Marine with you. Consider Majima dangerous. Repeat Chiba residence; arrest Majima Minato, considered dangerous."

Silence.

"Copy all, White out." White turned back to Chiba. [Stand up, if you please.]

Chiba complied as White slipped a thick zip-tie around his wrists. Your man Shinagawa will be very distressed to hear you gave up your boss, Chiba. How could he ever look up to you again?

Chiba hung his head as White marched him into the hall, past the closed rooms and down the stairs. He was taken to the launch and they set out to the Ark Royal.

Aboard, they met with Captain McElroy and a deputation of sailors.

"Take this man to the brig," McElroy ordered. The sailors snapped salutes and led Chiba down to the brig.

"What's going to happen to him and his partner?" White asked once the prisoner was out of earshot.

"I want to hang the whole bloody lot of them, but I can't, damn it all," McElroy sighed.

"Can we get rid of them, sah?"

"Get rid of?" McElroy faced his subordinate. "You don't mean to suggest..."

"I mean, put them ashore and leave them stranded," White clarified. "A marooning."

"Sadly, I don't think I can do that either," McElroy heaved another sigh. "My hands are tied by Admiralty law since they are civilians."

"But they assaulted and raped the de-facto ward of a member of our armed forces," White said.

"I know," McElroy said. "I can't try them for that, either. All I can get them for is the actual crime, and it will have to suffice."

"Can you get them for lese-majesty?" White suggested. "Make a case that they targeted Miss Kinoshita despite knowing she is the ward of Sergeant Phillips?"

"Slim, White," McElroy cautioned. "Very slim, but it could work."

"That way, you can bring them in front of a military tribunal, rather than a court. No court means no jury that might acquit."

McElroy eyed his Marine Sergeant. "You would make a frighteningly good prosecutor, White. I'm glad your loyalties are aboard this ship."

"And nowhere else, sah," White saluted, a broad smile on his face. He held his hand to his ear. "One moment, sah."

Silence.

"White copies. Bring the prisoner to the Ark, we'll interrogate him here. White out."

"White?"

"Sorry, sah," White said. "Private Evans rounded up the third suspect in the rape case. He is on his way here."

McElroy smirked. "Take him to the hangar deck and lash him to the railing until I finish preparing my comments."

"Sah!"

White turned down the corridor. He met Private Evans and a sailor from ship's company. Majima looked none the worse for wear, except for a prominent black eye. White cocked an eyebrow at Evans.

"Resisting lawful arrest, Sergeant" Evans said, as he tried to hide his bruised right knuckles.

"Right," White replied. "Take him to the hangar deck. Lash him fast to the railing and no one leaves him unattended."

"Aye, Sergeant," Evans said as he nudged Majima up the gangway.

[You will regret this,] Majima spat.

[Not nearly so much as you will, big boy,] White jabbed back.


	10. D Day

"One hour," Sakamoto ordered. "If the truck is not fixed by then, we climb aboard the helos and evac to Green Zone Mike Charlie."

The Marines snapped to attention while Andrea nodded. The group formed into a single line and filed onto the street. The dead still milled about, but the radio set up last night kept their attention well enough to allow the group to sneak by largely unnoticed.

The few stragglers toward the edges of the crowd caught sound of boots crunching across coral paving.

"I'll cover the rear," Andrea volunteered. "My pipe makes less noise."

Edmonds replied with a wink and a nod as Andrea kept her word.

The gas station parking lot was exactly as the group left it. The truck sat at the pump awaiting its passengers. Davis had his men form a perimeter while Andrea strayed into the street to cover the approaches. Clayton popped the hood while Sakamoto powered up the communications array.

"Sakamoto to Operations, come in, Ops."

"Ops, here. Good to hear you're still alive, Marine. Report your status, over."

"Scouting mission completed, found one survivor, vehicle is humped. Over."

"Did that little toy we gave you come useful, over?"

"Oorah, Ops. Mike32 is good to rock," Sakamoto said. "Lots of crispy critters, over."

"How soon you need evac, over?"

Clayton shook his head at Sakamoto. "Alternator is fried. Damn Chevys...shoulda been a Dodge"

"ASAP on evac. Requesting vehicle airlift gas station SE outskirts of Yonashiromiyagi, near the elementary school. How copy, over?"

"Roger on evac ETA. Anything else, over?"

"Request contact to British contingent. Report all Royal Marine personnel intact and in perfect health, over."

"Ops copies all, Sakamoto. General conveys congratulations. V22 inbound your pos 20 mikes maximum. Hold tight Marine, we're coming to get ya. Ops out."

* * *

><p>The knock on the door came early. Alex, having troubles sleeping anyway, stumbled into the hallway and unceremoniously threw it open. Shocked by the little display of anger, Sergeant Major Blake regained his composure.<p>

"Would you be so kind as to alert Sergeant Phillips that we need him right now?"

Alex blinked the sleep from her eyes as she tried to focus on the green blob in front of her. "Huh?"

"Would you please inform..." Blake trailed off as he peered into the dark hallway.

Shaun materialized behind Alex, startling her slightly. "Thank you, Alex," he said. "Sar Major, to what do we owe this visit?"

"I'm sorry to bring this news, Sergeant, but you have been tapped for an assignment by Allied command," Blake said.

"What sort of assignment?" Asuka asked as she slipped beside her husband.

"The sort for which the Sergeant has been trained, ma'am." Blake said, nodding his head in deference. "We need him on the Home Islands to prepare a safe haven."

Asuka's face drained of color. Alex let her jaw hit the deck. Seeing this, Blake attempted to soften the blow. "I have the assurances of the Americans that they will send a force sizable enough to speed things along and ensure everyone's safety."

"Who all is going?" Shaun asked.

"Everyone they can spare," Blake explained. "Their Army, Marines and whatever is left of their air forces."

"Quite the operation," Shaun mused. "Time frame?"

"No more than two weeks to secure the fortifications," Blake said. "Then your tour is up and you come home."

Asuka held Shaun closely, seemingly unwilling to let him go. He turned to face her and held her hands.

"My Dearest," he said, fixing her gaze with his. "This is no more risky than Afghanistan, and it is what I was trained for and these are my orders."

"You swear to me that you are going to come home safe," Asuka demanded. "I couldn't bear to lose you."

Shaun smiled and gathered her and Alex into an embrace. "As God is my witness, I will move Heaven and Earth to come home safe."

Blake politely cleared his throat. "I have assigned a personal protection detail, Mrs. Phillips. We're going to get them next."

"Who?" Alex wondered aloud.

"Davis, Edmonds and Sharpe," Blake said, then broke into a chuckle. "I should just permanently assign them to your family."

Shaun broke the hug then turned to face Blake. "I'll be ready in ten minutes, Sar Major."

Blake stepped onto the path as Shaun disappeared into the house. Ten minutes later, he was dressed in his fatigues, rifle over his shoulder and helmet in hand. He slipped his PLCE loadout over the other shoulder and followed Blake at a brisk jog.

Alex slid the door closed and returned to her place beside Misa. Asuka stared at the closed door for some minutes before drifting into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As promised, the V22 in USMC livery hovered into view within 20 minutes.<p>

"Pop smoke, Clayton," Skamoto ordered.

The pilot hovered over the LZ while a door gunner swept the area surrounding the scout party with M134 covering fire. Tow hooks were loaded and Sakamoto and Clayton worked fast to secure the scout truck.

"Corporow," Edmonds shouted above the whine of the Osprey's engines. "I have anuthah contact, bearing NNE."

Davis pulled his binoculars from a pouch and focused on the direction pointed out. The shape resolved itself into a Royal Navy Merlin heading due in to their current location.

Amidst a hail of suppressing gunfire and flying debris, Blake jumped from the Merlin as it hovered a few feet off the deck, the pilot deftly keeping it from being swept into the rotor wash from the Osprey.

"Davis, you, Sharpe and Edmonds are to accompany Sergeant Phillips to Okinawa with the US Marines."

"Aye, Sar Major," Davis shouted. "May I ask why?"

"You are escorting the Sergeant to the Japanese Home Islands to assist in securing a new settlement for survivors."

"What about our report to Captain de Souza?"

"Williamson and Nelson are coming back with me." Blake explained. "Take care of Sgt Phillips, he has a wife and two daughters he would very much like to see again."

Davis smiled. "Aye Sar Major!"

Blake signaled to the Merlin to touch down. Once it did, a figure departed the helo and ran to Davis.

"Corporal Davis," Shaun shook his hand.

"Sgt Phillips. Welcome to the shite."

"Glad to be here," Shaun said with a smile. "Shall we get going? I hate to keep our hosts waiting."

Blake approached Andrea and saluted briskly. "I've no time for introductions, I'm afraid, but would you accompany me back to Ikei?"

Andrea turned to Edmonds who smiled and winked. "Go with him, you'll be okay. I'll find you as soon as we get back."

Andrea smiled and walked to the Merlin. She stopped, ran to the scout truck and gathered the salvaged loot from last night. She then set off at a run to the waiting chopper.

Williamson and Nelson peeled off from Davis and hustled after Blake into the Merlin. The pilot of the Osprey landed forward of the scout truck to allow ingress for the remaining ground troops.

* * *

><p>The Osprey lumbered into the air as the slack played out in the tow lines. As they went taught, a slight shudder caused the bird to lurch forward a bit.<p>

"I hate when that happens," Sakamoto said as she strapped herself in. "Gives me the creeps, like we're gonna crash."

Davis turned a shade paler as Edmonds tried to choke back his breakfast. Sharpe, meanwhile, smiled like a child at the carnival. Shaun did his best to hide his discomfort while Clayton chatted up the door gunner.

The flight into Okinawa carried on without any further glitches.

On the tarmac at Kadena Air Base, they were met by two men in US military camouflage.

"General on deck!" Sakamoto shouted. Everyone snapped to attention and saluted.

"General Lester Crighton Commanding Officer Third Marine Expeditionary Forces," The older man said as he approached. "Allow me to introduce my Army counterpart, Lieutenant Colonel John Franco with the First US Cavalry."

The Marines all saluted Franco.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen," Franco pointed to a huge map of Japan hung in the briefing room. "In 24 hours we are moving to secure a section of Izu Peninsula and turn it into the biggest relocation camp in Japan. Here is where we shall gather survivors and the supplies needed to feed, clothe and support them."<p>

A loud murmur went up as D-Day, long promised, lay close at hand. Gen Crighton cleared his throat and the room fell silent.

"This little 'thumb' of the peninsula, between the towns of Shimoda in the west and Kakisaki to the east," Crichton said. "The terrain and width of the peninsula here makes an easily maintained chokepoint. All we need do from there is clear this 'thumb' and we can resettle refugees."

Crichton deferred back to Franco. "The initial strike will consist of elements of the Japan Air Self Defense Forces in coordination with units of US Air Force, Army and Marine air units in coordinated close air support strikes. We are sending a _Wasp_-class amphibious assault ship, the _USS Essex_, in support of all landing and air operations so we can maintain a continuous presence during the initial secure and clear."

General Crighton continued. "I want all CAGs and group leaders to submit their strike plans to the air boss by 1800hrs. I want no mid air collisions out there."

Franco waited for Crighton to finish before resuming. "Once that is complete, we rendezvous with a lead column of Japan Ground Self Defense Force."

"Who is doing the actual clearing?" a voice sounded from the middle.

"We are sending around a volunteer roster," Crighton said. "Naturally as many as want to go, but we'll make do with what we get. We have an advance unit of MARSOC Marines and British Marines already en route to recon and link up with the advance JGSDF column."

"The air campaign will last only two days as we are trying to minimize structure damage," Franco continued. "To that end, the advance parties will set up a series of noise makers in fields and clearings to coerce Them into clusters for ease of destruction. Once the air strikes are done, the serious task of ground clearing ops begins."

"Any further questions?" Crichton asked.

* * *

><p>The Osprey led a flight of several aircraft. To the right, two CH-64 Chinooks packed to the gills; one with a proper earth moving caterpillar and the other an up armored HMMWV, both slung beneath. To the left, one more Osprey and three AH-1 W Cobra gunships. Directly off the stern, three US Army UH-60 Blackhawks.<p>

"Quite a bit of firepower," Shaun remarked to Sakamoto.

"The General wants this done right the first time," Sakamoto said. "We want to get in and work ASAP. The Army does the actual earthwork while we cover."

"I do hope you have more than just the one dozer," Shaun said skeptically. "I don't think it will be enough."

Sakamoto smiled broadly as she pointed to the Chinooks. "They both have enough blasting compound to level two city blocks. All we need to do is block the roads in and out. Once that is done, we clear the peninsula."

"Will there be a checkpoint?" Shaun asked. "For refugees to pass through."

"Yeah," Sakamoto nodded. "We're gonna build that with materials on site."

"Very good," Shaun said, satisfied with the intel.

A voice came over the cabin intercom. "Get ready. We are twenty from LZ."

* * *

><p>"On your feet!" Sakamoto shouted. Everyone aboard responded immediately as the Osprey circled above Shimodahigashi Middle School. The Cobras swept the playing field of every walker in sight with cannon fire. Given the all clear, the lead Osprey touched down.<p>

"Go! Go! Go!" the assorted personnel jumped from the ramp as the door gunner swiveled his M134 in every direction he could.

Davis, Edmonds, Sharpe and Philips formed into a tight circle with Sakamoto and Clayton as they approached the main school buildings. The lead Osprey vacated to make room for the second. A full platoon of US Marines leapt from the rear door and formed up a perimeter around the field.

The combined US and British team double-timed it to the main school building and covered the approaches from the school. As they did so, the Army birds touched down and their compliment of soldiers jumped onto the grass.

The Cobras circled overhead, wiping out every visible hostile. Once the Army choppers lifted off, the soldiers guided in the two Chinooks. Their cargo took considerably more time as the heavy equipment had to be moved aside to allow the big lifters to land properly. The big dozer set to work immediately creating a berm to the west blocking pedestrian walkways all the way to a narrow ridge lining the west of the school.

"Contact front!" Sakamoto shouted, the need for noise discipline rendered moot.

The lead party found a vast number of students, faculty and assorted others making their relentless way toward the landing site.

"Whiskey Alpha, I got Zulu Charlie present and in force on school grounds." Sakamoto spoke into her mic. "Come get rid of 'em."

She turned to her squad. "Gentlemen, we best get gone." They turned and hustled after her as one of the Cobras dropped a napalm canister into the middle of the hungry crowd. The sickening smell and sounds of burning flesh did little to settle any stomachs as the fire quickly spread among the dead.

To the side, the Marines and soldiers holding the field held off the zombies moving in from the suburb SW of their position. As the company fired into the horde, the dozer came along and buried the undead into another berm, effectively sealing off that portion of the school.

A loud whistling filled the air as Davis turned to try and find the source of the sound. As he did, a C-130 passing low overhead dropped a massive pallet tethered to a drag chute from its cargo bay door into the larger suburb over the ridge to the southwest.

"Shit!" Sakamoto screamed. "Everyone hit the deck!"

Soldiers and Marines complied in time to feel the earth shake and a deafening blast fill the air.

"What the fuck was that?" Sharpe yelled over the ringing in his ears.

"MOAB," Sakamoto said. "Fucking chair farce dropped the damn thing almost on top of us!"

"Whatever it was, it damn sure got the attention of everything from here to Korea," Davis spat. "We'll be up to our necks in walking dead in no time."

"Clayton, go check if you can see what the MOAB did," Sakamoto called over. Clayton took off at a run to the berm and crested it.

"Shit, sergeant," he said over the radio. "I think there _was_ a subdivision over here, but there's just a big smoking hole now."

"Well don't that make our lives a whole lot easier," Sakamoto said, sarcasm dripping on her words. "Now we got a big fucking hole to back fill and that much less housing for refugees."

"Whiskey Charlie to all ground forces. I have a visual update on the MOAB. The subdivision NW nearest ocean is gone, ocean rising to fill the hole. Whiskey Charlie out."

Sakamoto then toggled the channel switch on her comms. "Sgt Sakamoto to Captain Bains, over."

Silence while the patrol regrouped.

"Relay to Air Force, no heavy ordinance. Friendlies in ops area, over." Clayton took point into the charred area left by the napalm. The patrol stepped over burned bodies and finished off those still moving.

"Copy all, Sakamoto out." She motioned the move out and the patrol entered the school proper.

By a great stroke of luck, most of the school population lay in charred ruin, only a few stragglers here and there. By late afternoon, the entire school grounds were secure and in the hands of Allied forces.

"Get that dozer to finish sealing the north perimeter," Sakamoto radioed. "I don't want any surprises coming from the rear."

The patrol approached the walkway and stairs leading to what had been the northeastern end of the western subdivision. Here, Shaun laid charges and demoed a small section of hill, blocking access through the gap in the ridge. The entire path was then secured in this manner until the school lay isolated behind earthworks.

"Let's make sure the school buildings are empty before night fall," Sakamoto said as they rejoined the main force. "I want to use the place as a prime staging area for the next phase."

Sakamoto took a seat at an outdoor dining table and spread aerial photos for her platoon leaders.

"Here is the school itself, the gym and these are support structures," she said, pointing at each in turn. "Let's get the school cleared first, so we can house the first wave of refugees. The gym comes next if we need the space. Leave the out buildings unless we think we can get the power back up and running."

"I know someone who could do just that," Davis suggested. All eyes turned to face him. "Civilian woman named Park. Eun-ji Park."

"Once we get this place super secure, we can consider bringing her in," Sakamoto said. "I don't want civvies in a shooting op if I can help it."

"Aye, Sergeant," Davis responded. He opted not to regale her with his tale of Osaka.

Sakamoto pointed to the senior soldier, Jeffries, by his name tape. "Take five men and clear the top floor. Edwards the second. The British on me and we clear out the first and basement. Sgt Phillips remains out here to help the Army with the earthworks. Understood?"

They nodded in unison, then each group split up and carried out their orders. Jeffries and his team made their way in first followed by Edwards and his team. Sakamoto and the British then fanned out and conducted their search of the first floor.

* * *

><p>To the east, the Air Force, heeding the warning about friendlies, began dropping lighter ordinance onto the narrow strip of flat land between the large hill and the beach. A second landing force followed up and dug in with explosives and hand tools, creating a series of wide, shallow trenches spanning west to east, north of Sotoura.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakamoto and her team moved cautiously room to room.<p>

"I would like to suggest a trick we learned in Tokyo," Edmonds chimed in. He approached a closed door and knocked several times. At the sound, a low moan and scraping at the door brought a smile to Edmonds' face. "Now we know it's 'occupied'."

"Smart Marine," Sakamoto said as she shouldered her weapon and stood to one side. Clayton and Sharpe fell in behind as Davis and Edmonds lined the other side. Sakamoto held her left hand and counted down from three before she whipped the door open.

What had been a student stumbled forward, having lost its balance. Davis put a bullet into its head as two more followed close to heel.

"Clear?" Sakamoto asked. Davis poked his head for a quick look. He nodded and signaled the all clear.

The laborious process of clearing the first floor took the remaining daylight hours. By the time the team reached the end of the hall, the sun was sinking well behind the hills. The second and third floor clearing parties reported similar results and declared each floor cleared.

"Block the stair wells to the basement," Sakamoto ordered. "It's too late and way too dark today. We catch it first light."

The securing teams were brought into the school.

"I want all but one stair to the second floor demolished," Sakamoto ordered the assembled soldiers and Marines. "That means the fire escapes as well. The remaining staircase gets barricaded with the rubble."

The men set to work immediately, demolishing all staircases except the one nearest the west wall. They moved to the second floor, blocked access to the stair and tried their best to get comfortable for the night as the sounds of aircraft droned overhead and ordinance exploded around them.

A/N: In collaboration with Draco38, the State will tie in the next couple of chapters with Draco's "Living with the DEAD" series. As always, The State wishes to thank Draco38, jm1681 and Rassilon001 for their efforts. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	11. The Thin Red Line

**A/N: In effort to keep pace with Draco38, I present this chapter.**

"Sergeant."

Sakamoto rolled uncomfortably on the linoleum flooring. She reluctantly opened one eye to see Corporal Clayton standing over her, a huge grin on his face.

"What's up, Clayton?" she grumbled. "Guh, I hate lying on floors."

The rest of the platoon groaned and grunted as they, too, awoke from uneasy sleep. Despite the warmth of the early summer air, the floors leached the heat from everyone lying on them.

"We are requesting proper racks," Davis muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm getting too old for this rubbish."

"Suck it up, Marine," Sakamoto said. "It's a new day and we have a shit ton of stuff to do and not much time to do it." She turned back to Clayton, still wearing his happy face.

"I got a present for us," Clayton said, barely restraining his excitement.

Sakamoto rolled her eyes as she assembled her platoon. They met up with the rest of the billeted Marines and soldiers at the head of the stairs and cleared away the undisturbed rubble.

"Form up," Sakamoto ordered as they reached the playing field. "The advance column from Japan should be here in ten days time. I want to give them more than a middle school. Can I count on that from you?"

A mingled shout of 'oorahs' and 'hooahs' rose from the mixed Allies. Sakamoto smiled and snapped a salute at the men. "Then get to work!"

Shaun immediately broke from the crowd and instructed the engineers in his command on their next course of action. Clayton again approached Sakamoto.

"What is it, Clayton?"

"I told you, I got a present for us," Clayton chuckled. "Chinook flew in just before you woke up and dropped off a cache."

"And how is this different than what we got?" Sakamoto said as she checked her M4 carbine.

"You'll see," Clayton said as he beckoned Sakamoto to follow. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders and followed close behind. Shortly, she found herself in front of several weapons boxes of various lengths along with further demolitions charges, rations and ammo crates. Clayton had already pried open one box and seemed anxious for Sakamoto to peer in.

"Oh, fuck me," Sakamoto swooned. She lifted the Benelli M-4 Tactical shotgun to her shoulder and sighted the barrel. "Why didn't you tell me when…no…why didn't you come _get_ me when this came in?"

"Happy Birthday, Sergeant," Clayton said. "I wanted this to be a surprise. Plus there is enough for one in three to carry. The ammo is in the crates over there."

Sakamoto giggled with undisguised glee as she loaded a full magazine and primed the action. "Damn, and nothing to waste right now."

Davis, Edmonds and Sharpe marched up and stood at attention before the cache. Sakamoto regarded her squad and set her sights on Edmonds. "I want you to take this street howitzer as part of your loadout."

Edmonds accepted the shotgun and checked the sights. Sakamoto retrieved another and loaded it. She then directed each man in the party to stock up on magazines, ammo, and take any extra rations they saw fit.

"We're going over the hump," Sakamoto said, pointing to the berm created the first day. "I wanna secure the neighborhood to the west before going to see what the chair farce did with their fucking MOAB."

"Aye aye, Sergeant," her platoon called out in unison.

She led them into the first of the housing, shotgun at the ready, her finger itching on the trigger. The houses lay derelict, doors swinging free on their hinges, adding a soft squeak to the eerie silence. The troop formed into a tight circle, Sakamoto on point, Davis, Clayton and Sharpe on the outsides with Edmonds in the van.

"Sakamoto to Phillips, over," she whispered into her throat mic.

"Phillips here, Over."

"I want you to move off the NW corner of the playing field and secure this row of houses just over the western ridge. Use the dozer to block the road, Over."

"Copy all, Sergeant, Anything else you need, over?"

"You have your orders, Phillips. Sakamoto out."

Shaun and a detachment of US soldiers opened a path through the berm and proceeded onto the small road. Deciding to knock over the northern most house on the lane, the men used it and scraped dirt to secure the north entrance to the shallow gully and the houses along the short lane. The maps in their possession did not point out that said gully was not terribly deep and thus very difficult to secure. The men discovered, to their dismay, that the tree lined ridge to the west of the lane was no more than a few feet high.

"Bugger this for rubbish," Shaun spat. "We'll have to knock all these trees down to make a proper breast work."

The soldier on the dozer looked at the work to be done and considered the very loud noise his machine made.

"If I can get this done in three minutes per tree, it will only take half an hour, tops," he volunteered.

"Do it," Shaun ordered. "Sgt Sakamoto wants this lane, we give her this lane."

The dozer went to work and immediately attracted unwanted attention. The squad formed up with hand tools and chainsaws splitting branches into shoring stakes to secure tree trunks to the low rise.

Sakamoto grimaced as she watched the undead stagger into view and make their way right to the work party.

"Fuck it all," Sakamoto spat as she primed her shotgun. She took careful aim at the nearest corpse and squeezed the trigger. Zed's head disappeared into a fine red mist. "Holy shit, Clayton! What kind of ammo is in this thing?"

Clayton picked up the expended shell. "Number 6 birdshot."

"No time to quibble on ammunition," Davis said. "There are more on the way."

"Davis is right," Sakamoto said. "We move double quick, weapons free."

The platoon gathered on the roadway. "Fire at will," Sakamoto ordered. The men responded with carefully placed shots and cleared their way to the end of the road. They circled onto the ridge between the houses and the school and cleared out back yards.

Sakamoto switched to open comms and toggled her mic. "Sakamoto to any eye in the sky, over."

"Sgt Sakamoto, this is Whiskey Bravo. I have a visual on you, over."

"Relay the coordinates of the MOAB crater to all air units. I want as accurate a map detail as you can get me."

"Roger that, Sakamoto. How soon you want it, over?"

"ASAP, Whiskey Bravo. Once we're done here, I'm going to take the Humvee on a little joy ride to see for myself. We may be able to incorporate the crater into the new defensive line, over."

"Whiskey flight copies 5 by 5, Sakamoto. Anything else you need while were up here, over?"

"I want napalm dropped in as short a line as possible between the sea and the fob. Anything to the north of the planned lines is fair game, over."

"Whiskey flight copies all. Out"

Shaun logged into comms. "Sergeant Phillips to Sergeant Sakamoto, over."

"I have you Phillips, what's up, over."

"We have secured the lane as ordered. Report no casualties, over."

Sakamoto turned to her platoon. "On our way, Phillips. Hold tight, Sakamoto out."

The final sweep of the back yards took a mere few minutes to complete before the platoon found itself behind a fresh wood and dirt berm.

"Good job, men," Sakamoto said as she surveyed the work. "We'll have to see about shoring this up more, but it should do in the short term."

Clayton turned to the Royal Marines. "Y'no, I may dish shit about soldiers not being able to fight, but for this kind of work, I have to give up an 'oorah'."

Davis smirked at the remark. He then gained Sakamoto's attention. "We should work on clearing out these houses. No point in locking Them in with us."

Sakamoto nodded. "All right, you're on me. Clayton, take the British and help out Phillips. You soldiers keep up the good work. I want to press southwest now to the bay. My map shows a walkway through these trees. Do what you gotta do and carry on."

Clayton waved at the Army personnel. "I want to say good job, soldiers. Hooah!"

To a man, the US personnel all waved back and shouted in unison "Oorah, Marines!"

* * *

><p>Shaun led the dozer down the path. "I want the concrete torn out, broken up and used for fill," he ordered his engineers. Clayton, Edmonds and Sharpe swept the area in a walking circle, every now and then dispatching a walker.<p>

"How far we got to go?" A soldier asked.

"We don't have far but the hostiles won't surrender," Clayton said. "Maybe one klick…one and a half, tops."

By lunch, the path had been excavated and charges lain. As ordered, the concrete lay in broken piles along the south of the bed. The soldiers and Marines hustled back to the secured housing while the demo team wired the charges to the detonator.

"Fire in the Hole!" the shout went up and everyone hit the deck.

The muffled roar sent dirt and debris everywhere. Shaun peered into his new trench to survey the work.

"Dog Bollocks!" He shouted. "That's just what I wanted to see."

The trench fell away in a near perfect line all the way to the coast road. At a meter deep and nearly three wide, this would delay any zombie and give ample time to clear the trench.

"Alright, I want as much back-fill as possible along the south lip of the trench," Shaun directed. "We just dug the moat, now we make the bailey."

Sakamoto turned to her platoon. "Gentlemen," she said. "We have our primary objective complete. We secured this part of the peninsula. Now the real work of clearing it begins."

"Then let us not waste time," Davis said as he charged his weapon.

Sakamoto smiled then took her team into the buildings lining the south lip of the trench and proceeded to clear each of them.

* * *

><p>Sakamoto took her time deciding where to billet the men. With an entire row of nice houses at her disposal, she wanted them rested and off linoleum floors. Tomorrow would be yet another busy day.<p>

* * *

><p>"On your feet," Sakamoto ordered. She had been up the lane waking everyone in her party. The men fell in and assembled into a neat line in front of the command house. She set the dozer crew to work on the trench, then pulled Shaun aside. "I want to know where we are on this portion of the lines. Give me a run down."<p>

"Well, the first trench is dug, but it's not terribly deep," Shaun said. "I will need at least two more days to finish the excavations before moving onto the second line."

"Can we start the second while you're digging the first?" Sakamoto asked.

"We could, but I will need the dozer to finish digging this line," Shaun said. "Without it, we are using spades and pick axes."

"Lemme ask you this," Sakamoto said as she surveyed the trench and surrounding houses. "Can we even get a second line through here? This area _is_ pretty built up."

"It's only a matter of knocking structures over," Shaun said. "We clean out every house, salvage everything, then knock the houses down and use the material for whatever we need. Bridges, stockades, you name it."

"Can we expand north?" Sakamoto asked. "Make this the tertiary line?"

"I don't see why not," Shaun replied. "It takes the same effort either way."

"Not if we get the chair force to do most of the blasting for us," Sakamoto smirked. "Get them to lay in a line of heavy ordinance, then we come in and back-fill where we need to."

"That could work," Shaun said. "We just need to make sure they do not disturb what we have already built. I rather dislike having to do a job twice."

Sakamoto toggled her throat mike. "Sakamoto to Captain Bains. I have an idea."


	12. The Trial

The Trial

A/N all quotes in [~] are spoken Japanese for sake of ease of typing.

"Alex-chan, Misa-chan," Asuka announced her presence by knocking on the girls' door. "Captain McElroy wants to know if we will come to the Ark Royal."

"What for?" Alex grumbled. She held Misa close to her chest, afraid she would slip away and get hurt again.

Asuka smirked. "The Navy has Misa-chan's attackers. We are invited to sit in on the tribunal."

Misa rolled to face Alex. "Does your eye hurt, sweetie?" Alex whispered.

Misa rubbed her face gingerly. "Sometimes, but not as much as the first day."

"Do you want to go?" Alex asked.

Misa fell silent as she stared into Alex's eyes. "I do, if nothing else, for closure. I got it for my step-father, now I want this as far behind me as possible."

Alex smiled and gently kissed Misa's lips, careful to avoid undue pressure on the healing cut.

"We'll be out in a sec'," Alex called through the door.

"Don't take too long," Asuka cautioned. "We have to be there this afternoon."

* * *

><p>[Oi, get up!] White gently kicked at Majima as he dosed against the railing. The sailor on guard suppressed a smile. [Your reckoning is at hand.]<p>

Majima struggled to stand, but his game leg made it difficult. [A hand, gentlemen, please?]

White sighed, holstered his pistol and offered a hand up. [Can't keep the hangman waiting,] he said.

The sailor fell into step behind Majima as he followed White. The procession led to the hangar deck elevator where Shinagawa and Chiba stood, each with his own guard.

[Such a fuss over an old man,] Majima said. [Was this really necessary?]

[We pinched you for rape and assault,] White said. [Them two are going down for accessory. You, old boy, are in deeper shit.]

Blake, Pegg and Evans met with White and Seaman Craig and walked their prisoners onto the elevator.

The lift took the assembled men to the flight deck where they were met with a full color guard. Captain McElroy had a desk set up near the control island, the Union Jack fluttering in the breeze. The assembled ship's crew stood at attention as Marine Captain de Souza led the accused to their chairs before McElroy's desk. He ensured they were seated, but left the cuffs in place.

"With our formal communications deputy away on duty, I will have to rely on the expertise of Headmistress Kuroi Nanako," de Souza announced.

Kuroi-sensei took her place in a chair beside and to the left the Captain's desk. To his right, his steward acted as secretary to the proceedings, taking careful and complete notes of the tribunal. Blake snapped to attention.

[Attention on Deck! These Admiralty proceedings are hereby called to order.] Kuroi-sensei translated. [The Crown brings charges of rape, sexual misconduct, assault and battery and lewd and lascivious conduct with a minor against Majima Minato. The Crown brings charges of accessory and criminal conspiracy to commit rape, accessory and criminal conspiracy to commit sexual misconduct, accessory and criminal conspiracy to commit assault and battery and accessory and criminal conspiracy to commit lewd and lascivious conduct with a minor against Chiba Masato and Shinagawa Seiya. The Crown brings charges of lese-majesty - offence against the dignity of Her Britannic Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II of Great Britain in the knowing and willful commission of the aforementioned crimes against the ward of a member of Her Majesty's Armed Forces Abroad against Majima Minato, Chiba Masato and Shinagawa Seiya. The accused shall stand.]

The three men stood, Majima looking defiant, Chiba ashamed and Shinagawa scared out of his wits.

"Attention on Deck!" Blake shouted once again as Captain McElroy exited the control Island. He took his time before seating himself behind his desk. He placed his reading glasses on his nose and regarded the men standing before him.

[Be seated.] he said in rusty, yet functional Japanese. "Headmistress Kuroi Nanako will provide translation services in the absence of Corporal JD Davis, is that correct?"

Kuroi-sensei nodded. "Yes, Captain. I have a Level Two English proficiency from the Japanese MInistry of Education."

"Very good," McElroy said. He then turned and faced his secretary. "Mr. Simpson, my adjutant, will be transcribing these proceedings and entering them into the ship's log."

He took his time to read the notes prepared by de Souza, Blake and Sharpe. "I must say, this is quite the list of grievances against you, gentlemen," McElroy said as Kuroi-sensei translated. "That these charges have been leveled by the ward of a soldier in Her Majesty's Army, and corroborated through testimony leaves me with little doubt what the verdict shall be."

[These charges are false!] Majima spat. [They are the result of torture, pure and simple!]

"Nurse Yoshida Yuuko, please step forward," McElroy called. As bidden, Nurse Yoshida stood before the Captain.

"When these men returned from interrogation, you examined them, correct?"

"Yes, Captain."

"How did you find them?"

"Physically, there was nothing wrong with them."

"Any signs of torture or physical abuse?"

"No, Captain."

"Thank you, Nurse Yoshida. You may return to your seat."

Yoshida turned and returned to her chair in the audience. Majima fumed at the implications He rounded on his erstwhile compatriots. [These men ratted out an innocent man to save their own skins! They are the guilty parties!]

Chiba returned the favor. [That's not the tune you sang while fucking the girl!]

Majima collapsed into his chair. Chiba instantly shut his mouth as Shinagawa prayed in earnest. Kuroi-sensei held her hand to her mouth while an agitated murmur went up in the assembled audience.

McElroy cocked an eyebrow at Kuroi-sensei's translation. "It seems we have a confession from the accused. Have you anything more to say?"

Silence, only the breeze whistling across the deck.

"Very well," McElroy continued. "Before I pass sentence, have the accused any last words or requests?"

Majima stood from his chair. [The little bitch had it coming. Running about with that half-breed daughter of a whore in an immoral relationship while the human race dies each day. May the seed I planted in her belly serve to remind her of her place in the scheme of things.]

"Fuck you, you little mother-fucker!" The scream came from the lower watch deck of the control Island, directly above McElroy's desk. A slight scuffle ensued as Alex tried desperately to wrench free of the sailor escorting her. "I'll fucking kill you for what you did!"

McElroy cleared his throat. "Please secure the witness, Mr. Carrew. She is disrupting the proceedings."

De Souza nodded to Blake who then took off at a run to the island. Shortly, the struggle stopped. McElroy cleared his throat once more. "The law is clear on this point. Since you are all found guilty of the crimes with which you have been charged, you are also guilty in extension of disrupting the peace and security of a safe enclave in time of war. As civilians, I can't hang you, damn it all. However, I shall defer to The Code as set forth by Captains Morgan and Bartholomew."

He waited as Kuroi-sensei translated for the accused. She finished and nodded to him.

"At first light, you shall be taken by Merlin to the southern coast of Kyushu and there deposited with one day's rations to face your future marooned. These Admiralty proceedings are closed. Marines, take the prisoners to the brig and hold them over night. The rest are dismissed to duty stations. That is all."

De Souza snapped to attention. "Attention on Deck!" he shouted and all service members snapped a salute.

Midshipman Carrew, meanwhile had escorted Alex, Misa and Asuka into the Command and Control room and bid them seated. McElroy stepped in a few minutes after the trial ended.

"You caused quite the commotion, young lady," McElroy said to Alex. "What happened to the calm and confident young woman I sent on a fool's errand into Osaka all those weeks ago?"

Alex cast her eyes to the deck and remained silent. "No matter," McElroy said calmly. "Miss Kinoshita's attackers will not trouble us any further."

"Sir, if I may?" Alex asked quietly. "I heard the sentencing and you referred to The Code of Morgan and Bartholomew...didn't that come from a certain Disney movie about pirates?"

McElroy tried and failed to suppress a smile. "It would seem I am a bit of a fan like yourselves, Miss Schweiger. Granted, not quite legitimate, but I acted within my rights and duties as commanding officer of this settlement. I upheld the peace and security and got rid of the disruption."

"Yeah, but using a movie reference?" Alex pressed gently. "Won't you get in trouble for that?"

McElroy smiled. "Even if that were the case, my actions are justified and will hold up to scrutiny. You needn't concern yourself over my fate, young lady. I'll get on just as I always have. Plus aircraft carrier commanders seem to be in short supply right now."

"Sir, if I may impose?" Asuka asked. "What word of my husband?"

"Mrs. Phillips, correct?"

Asuka nodded.

"Rest assured, madam that your husband is in the best of health," McElroy said. "There have been no reports of casualties since this operation began last week."

Asuka smiled, bowed and herded the girls out of the CNC. "And one more thing, Miss Schweiger," McElroy called after them. "You don't get to be captain without some craftiness." Alex could be heard snickering down the corridors as McElroy slumped into his chair.

"Sir, the girl is right," Midshipman Carrew said as he closed the bulkhead behind them. "That wasn't exactly legal."

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree wholeheartedly, Mr. Carrew," McElroy sighed. "Sadly, these are not normal circumstances."

Carrew said nothing more.

* * *

><p>"I hope Shaun is okay up there," Asuka fretted as she and the girls strolled to their bungalow. "Over a week and no word."<p>

Alex held Misa close by and squeezed her hand. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I you," Misa whispered back.


	13. Heads Up

**A/N: And with this, "New DEAD Order" is caught up to Draco38's "Living with the DEAD".**

"Heads up, boys," Sakamoto called to her platoon. "I got orders from above. We're going outside the Green Zone and grabbing us a fob."

"I beg your pardon," Shaun said over his tea as he swept his hand in a wide arc to the south. "I thought we were supposed to clear this out."

"Army is taking over," Sakamoto replied. "We get to go fight in injun country."

"How soon?" Clayton asked.

"First light tomorrow morning," Sakamoto said. She laid a map onto the dining table of the house she and her platoon occupied. She pointed to a sizable farming compound. "We have this place, Onohira, kinda out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest and hills. Plus the buildings themselves lend well to what we need."

"Aside from this large, walled house, this area will be difficult in the extreme to fortify," Davis said. He swept his hand in a circle around the building. "All these trees and low cover makes for perfect ambush. Plus, it's right in between two rather built up areas."

"That makes it good for a staging area," Sakamoto explained. "It's far enough away that we can quarantine incoming refugees _before_ turning them loose into the settlement camp. Command tasked two Apache gunships and a Harrier off the _Essex_ to torch a perimeter ring."

"I see," Shaun said as he studied the map. "And it is within striking distance to either urban area for foraging whilst remote enough to remain largely untouchable."

"Aside from the fact that any convoy will have to pass through Shirahama," Davis said, pointing out the residential area to the east of the objective. "How are we to guarantee the safety of anyone passing through this?"

"How is this any different than the 'Stan?" Sakamoto asked.

The Royal Marines all looked to each other before turning back to Sakamoto.

"Ours is not to question why," Davis said.

"Ours is but to do and die," Sakamoto finished. "Oorah, Davis."

"We'll have to lock down these two roads," Shaun said. "It's doable; bloody dangerous, but doable."

"Then everyone hit their racks," Sakamoto ordered. "Long day ahead of us. Clayton, you spread the word while I confirm orders with HQ."

Clayton snapped to attention. He slung his M-4 then walked out.

-000-

Sakamoto had her troop in the playing field at dawn the next day. Another Chinook touched down. The aircrew scrambled over to secure the dozer to the under-sling lines while the combined Army and Marine personnel boarded the chopper.

A short flight of ten minutes put the group in the middle of rolling hills, green fields, dense trees and very nice, if rather old buildings. The troop dismounted the Chinook and immediately set up a defensive perimeter. The Chinook touched down and the forces on the ground detached the dozer while the aircrew deposited the necessary stores, ammo and fuel to run the heavy equipment.

Sakamoto consulted her maps and aerial photos.

"We hole up here at first," She said, pointing out a low house with high wall. "Phillips, you got experience with these kinda houses, correct?"

"Yes, Sergeant, in Tokyo right after the Outbreak," Shaun said. "I want to spend about a day making absolutely certain the walls are in good shape."

"Done," Sakamoto said. "We clear this house and then we can use it as the staging area. We got a little under a week before the advance column gets here, so let's get to work."

A combined shout of 'oorahs' and 'hooahs' filled the air as the Chinook departed the area.

The Army was left to secure the dozer and stores while the Marines kept watch. By mid-day, everything was in order and the dozer led the way to the house.

"I want to use the compound as the anchor point for the inner ring," Sakamoto directed Shaun. "Whadaya think?"

"Once we get these trees beaten back, not a problem," Shaun said. "When are we supposed to get the Harrier?"

"No word on that yet," Sakamoto replied. "We just hafta make do with what we got."

"Understood," Shaun said.

-000-

The troop approached the house designated to be their starting point. Sakamoto took point and made ample use of her shotgun. The troop advanced on the main gate. Crossing through, they found themselves in a slightly overgrown entrance garden with a path down the center. As they walked, an almost shrine like home came into view under the trees. It was large and what they could see was U-shaped with the open ends pointing towards them. The soldiers dismounted the dozer and followed behind.

"I got contact left!" Clayton shouted as he opened fire.

"Hold your pos, men," Sakamoto ordered as the men formed a tight circle at the main gate. "Let Them come to us."

The troop crept into the yard. As they passed the threshold, Shaun slid the heavy gate closed behind them and secured it with the help of several engineers.

"Move out," Sakamoto whispered. The Marines fanned out to sweep the compound.

Random small arms fire punctuated the otherwise still air. Shaun and his US Army counterparts followed behind the Marines, checking and marking every crack and possible weak point in the wall.

Mid-morning found the party in complete control of the house and its gardens.

"Report," Sakamoto turned to Shaun.

"Overall, this house is in very good shape," Shaun said, reading from his notes. "We found a few places that will need patch and repair, but nothing seems structurally wrong with the wall."

"Great," Sakamoto said. "Let's get this place squared away and then get started on the fob proper."

**A/N: The State again wishes to thank Comrade Editors jm1681 and Draco38 for their efforts. A special thanks to Comrade Draco for putting this together and bring our arcs into line. We are nearing the end of our brief collaboration on these stories and New DEAD Order will be wrapping up soon.**


	14. Closure

Alex sat on the flagstone walk in front of the house. Her vantage at the gate allowed her to peer up and down the lane. Birds chirped in the late morning sun as bees carried about their business in the garden. Asuka's summer vegetable patch looked about ready for harvest.

"Where did you get that cigarette?" Misa asked as she sat beside Alex.

"House next door," Alex waved her hand. "Since no one lives there yet, I thought I would help myself."

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't really," Alex said, exhaling a cloud of tobacco smoke. "Only when I'm angry or nervous."

"Anything to do with...what happened?" Misa asked.

Alex wrapped her free hand around her lover. "Yes."

"Do you think any less of me because of it?" Misa wondered.

Alex let her mouth fall open. Misa blushed and looked down the lane. "You have been rather distant this past two weeks. I was worried you - you didn't love me any more."

"I do love you," Alex said. "More than anyone or anything. I'm just angry at the men who did this and frustrated that I couldn't be there to..."

Misa fixed her gaze on Alex.

"To save me? she finished the statement.

Alex clenched her teeth. "That I couldn't be there to protect you."

Misa turned her gaze to the flagstone walk they sat upon. "When this is finally over, will you stop smoking?"

Alex gazed at the slowly burning ember as she considered her answer. "Do you want me to quit?"

Misa leaned in close to peck Alex's cheek. "I won't tell you to quit, but I would rather you didn't smoke."

Alex smiled, puffed the last centimeter then stubbed the butt on the pavement. "As you wish, my lady."

"I'm getting bored," Misa said as she stretched luxuriously. "I feel cooped up. Let's go for a walk."

"I'm down for that," Alex said. "Where to?"

"How about down to the boat launch?"

Both girls turned to see Sergeant Major Blake rounding the corner.

"Sergeant Major, what brings you by?" Alex asked. "Any news of Shaun - er, Sergeant Phillips?"

"They had a bit of a scrape, but nothing serious," Blake said. "And before you get excited, he is just fine. The advance column he and the others were to meet up with are en route and he should be back in a few days."

The clatter of a pot on stone signaled the arrival of another guest. Everyone turned to see Asuka standing on the stoop, her eyes alight and her hand over her mouth.

"Is it true?" she asked as she hurriedly approached the impromptu gathering. "Is he okay? Is he coming home?"

Blake smiled and bowed politely. "Yes, missus. He just needs to finish up a last bit of business, then catch the next transport here."

Asuka sank to her knees and wept openly. Alex and Misa were by her sides in a heartbeat, offering congratulations. Blake stood by and waited patiently.

Having cried herself out, Asuka stood and bowed to Blake. "Forgive my horrible manners, Sergeant Major. Please come inside for tea."

Blake bowed once again. "I am afraid I shall have to decline at this time, Mrs. Phillips. However, I would like to extend an invitation of my own."

Asuka cocked her head. "For what?"

"Captain McElroy wants to carry out the sentencing today on Miss Kinoshita's attackers," Blake said. "There is a berth for all of you if you want it."

Alex perked up as Misa slumped to her side. Asuka glanced at her girls and frowned slightly.

"Is marooning really a fitting punishment?" She asked. "While I do not condone the seeking of revenge, it seems they are receiving a lighter sentence than befits the crime."

Blake struggled to suppress a smile. "It would seem the Captain shares your view on the matter. However, I am not at liberty to discuss the matter in public."

"Then, please come inside," Asuka insisted. "I will prepare tea."

Blake glanced at his watch. "Not enough time for that, I'm afraid," he said. "There's just enough for you to pack a few days travel kit and run to the pier."

"Why pack a bag?" Alex asked.

"Now or never, Miss Schweiger," Blake replied cryptically.

Alex and Misa shared a glance and a nod, then set off at a run into the house. Blake turned to Asuka.

"Will you be joining us today, missus?"

"I think I had best remain here, in case Shaun tries to get word through," she said.

"I understand," Blake said. "I will look after your girls as if they are my own. I swear on my very soul."

Asuka looked Blake in the eye. "Have you children of your own, Sergeant Major?"

Blake cast his eyes to the walk. "Once, a lifetime ago."

Asuka was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted by the sounds of the girls dashing down the walk towards her. Alex had slipped into her ACU pants, bound her chest once again under the open button-front shirt and slung her pack over her shoulder. Misa carried the bokken and jo staff as well as their hats. Blake regarded them closely.

"You are aware, Miss Schweiger, that you look like a yakuza?"

Misa laughed aloud for the first time in days. Asuka hugged them both tightly and kissed them good luck.

* * *

><p>"Weren't these men s'posed to be <em>flown<em> outta here?" Alex asked as the group followed the prisoners up the gangway. "Why are we on a boat?"

"Once we are out to sea," Sergeant White said, a wicked smile on his lips. "Patience."

The prisoners were taken below and locked into a cabin.

Alex cocked an eyebrow at White. He just smiled back, then turned to stare over the bow. Misa stayed close to Alex, holding her tightly.

"We are heading south, aren't we?" Misa asked.

"Indeed we are," Sergeant Pegg answered. "Captain McElroy's orders."

"Wasn't the sentence to be marooned on Kyushu?" Alex asked.

"Publicly, yes," Blake said. "In hindsight, it put these men too close to rescue and there was still the risk they would end up in another refugee convoy. No, we are to put these men where there is no chance of that."

"Where?" Alex asked, curiosity gnawing her stomach.

"Come sunrise, you will know."

The sun sank low over the ocean as the converted cabin cruiser idled into view of a large, once heavily populated landmass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Blake announced softly. "Welcome to the former Republic of China."

* * *

><p>The morning sun glinted off the calm sea. Blake roused his Marines before waking the girls. He saw to their breakfast of fruit and biscuits before waking the prisoners. White and Pegg marched them on deck then stood them at the gunwale.<p>

[Right, off you go,] Blake ordered the prisoners.

Shinagawa turned pale, Chiba struggled against White and Pegg while Majima seemed resigned to his fate.

[Don't make us shoot you,] White said. [Where is all that bravado from before? Gone away, has it?]

Shinagawa reluctantly climbed onto the pier and immediately turned back to the boat. Alex sat on the upper deck watching the commotion as several undead shuffled out of earshot in the marina.

[March,] White ordered as he leveled his rifle at Shinagawa. [Or, I shoot you right here.]

[I would rather die quickly,] Shinagawa said, sinking to his knees. [On everything you hold holy, don't leave us here.]

[Oh no, laddie, not quickly. I'll just shoot you in the leg and leave you here.] Blake said, his own anger barely restrained.

Pegg laid a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Keep it closed up, Sar Major. Time enough after this business is done."

Alex joined Misa in the wheelhouse. Misa clutched at Alex and held close to her.

"Why?" Misa cried softly. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Alex could say nothing. Instead she wrapped her arms protectively around Misa.

[You've made your point,] Majima called to the wheelhouse. [If this is the lesson to be learned about order and discipline, we have learned it.]

Alex felt Misa tense. He body shook as she fought her tears.

Alex looked down on Majima. [I told you at the trial I would kill you. Any last words, say 'em.]

Majima puffed. [I regret nothing, not even having your little bed warmer.]

A short scuffle broke out on the lower deck as Pegg wrestled Chiba to the deck while White slipped a zip tie around his wrists. "Stupid twat!"

Pegg stood Chiba upright then dragged Majima onto his feet. They were marched onto the pier, rifles at their backs. Blake turned to Misa and unholstered his pistol.

"Would you care to ring the dinner bell, Miss Kinoshita?" he said as he offered her the pistol.

Misa looked at it long and hard.

"What should I do?" Misa asked Alex. "Should I?"

"I can't tell you what to do," Alex said softly. "This has to be your decision."

Misa took the pistol and felt the weight of it in her hand. She looked over to Alex. "Will you hate me if I do this?"

Alex stared at the deck. "Will you feel better if you do? Is there a chance you will regret it?"

"Regret doing it, or not doing it?" Misa wondered. "A week ago, I would have demanded to shoot these men myself. Now, I think it's enough to know they can't harm me or anyone else ever again." Misa smiled, then turned to face Blake and returned his pistol. "You may put that away, Sergeant Major. I have no need for that any longer."

Alex took her lover in her arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you no matter what."

Blake holstered his pistol and bowed deeply. "As you wish, Miss Kinoshita." He then called below. "Cast off all lines."

The lines were cast off and the boat drifted into the harbor. Noticing this, the castaways started shouting, pleading for leniency and begged not to be left behind. Misa gazed impassively down upon them.

[How does it feel?] Misa taunted from her vantage in the wheelhouse. [Power is so fleeting, isn't it? Once you were strong, now you beg for your life.]

"Look at that," Alex pointed up the pier. "Those men did the job for you."

Everyone in the wheelhouse turned to see a sizable gathering of corpses make their shambling way toward the source of the shouting.

Misa buried her head in Alex's chest and clasped her hands to her ears as the shouting gave way to screams of pain and despair as they were torn apart.

**A/N: This chapter is presented to jm1681 who never relents in his demands to see the body. And, as always, The State wishes to thank Draco38 and jm1681 for their tireless efforts in editing and the actual creation of this chapter.  
><strong>


	15. Coming Home

Coming Home

"Attention on deck!" Sergeant Sakamoto called to her command as Captain Tomasa inspected the line. Lieutenant Minami fell in-step behind him as they paraded in front of the Western Allied forces.

"You have all done a great service to the people of Japan," he said. "Far more than could be expected or asked. For that, I will be eternally grateful."

The troops snapped a salute. Tomasa continued his pacing. "Now the time has come to return to your homes and commands."

Sakamoto stepped forward and saluted once more. "On behalf of the United States Marine Corps, it was an honor and a pleasure to serve under and with you, Captain."

Tomasa smiled and returned the salute. "I look forward to better and closer cooperation between our forces, Sergeant Sakamoto. While our peoples have often quarreled, and yes, gone to war, perhaps the future holds peace for us all."

Sakamoto turned an about-face and returned to her place in line. Shaun took his turn and stepped forward. He offered a salute and stood at attention. "While I cannot speak for Her Majesty, I can speak for the Royal Marines and myself when I say the honor is ours, Captain."

Tomasa saluted Shaun and shook his hand. "Sergeant Phillips. I cannot begin to imagine what we would have done without your help and direction in securing this outpost. It was a blessing of heavenly proportions that you came to us in our hour of need, and the thanks I can offer are not equal in value to what you and those who serve with you have done for us. Thank you."

Tomasa resumed his pacing. "Men and women from far shores. I am not much for speech making, so please bear with me. This disaster has affected humanity, not as nations, countries, tribes, or groups, but as a species – the whole of humankind. I speak to you now, not as a police officer, not as your erstwhile commanding officer, not as Japanese. I speak to you as a man and a human being. The bravery, selflessness and sacrifice you have shown, the dedication in spirit from one human being to another has brought tears to this old cop's eyes. There are no words, not thanks enough to express my gratitude, the gratitude of everyone here and those under your protection. I will quote – badly, I am certain – a Western phrase that may mean something to you; God Speed, Ladies and Gentlemen."

Tomasa turned to Rika, "You may dismiss them, Lieutenant. I'm sure they are eager to return to their homes."

"Yes, sir," Rika saluted. She turned to the assembled Marines and soldiers. "Company...dismissed!"

The Western Allies fell out of formation and made their way to the mess hall for one last meal before departure. Rika came up beside Shaun and gently nudged his ribs.

"Before you go, Sergeant," she said. "The Fujimi group wants to see you. Something about a parting gift." Looking around she waved to the three British Marines. "You gentleman are invited also."

* * *

><p>They followed Rika into the compound and around to the pavilion, that was to be converted into Busujima-san's dojo. There, they found the five teenagers kneeling side by side with several items lain out in front of them. Saeko was in the middle, with Rei on her right, and Saya on the left. Takashi was right of Rei and Kohta left of Saya.<p>

Rika stopped at the door and pointed Shaun to a kneeling pad nearest the teens. Three more pads were positioned behind him for Davis, Edmonds and Sharpe.

As Shaun knelt down and bowed to the group he noticed the aura of authority Busujima Saeko projected. _She is a noble lady__,__ trained and true,_ Shaun thought. _Alex could learn a lot about control from this young woman. I shall have to see about that in the near future._

"Thank you for indulging us, gentlemen. We will endeavor not to take up much of your time," Saeko said. "First of all, we would like to thank you for accepting our schoolmates into your home and family. In this world of death and woe, you show a bright light of humanity, which we admire. While we may not have known them well before the Outbreak, we feel a kinship to them as survivors of Fujimi Academy."

Shaun bowed slightly, "It is my honor to call them daughters. They are extraordinary young women and I cherish them as does my wife."

Saeko smiled and bowed slightly in return. "That being said, we would like to send them a few items we have gathered in our travels." She reached out and picked up a katana in black sheath. She placed it in front of Shaun and said, "You told us Schweiger-san put her bokken to good use in their travels, so we thought she might like to have something with a little more edge to it. This sword was made by Bugeisha Steel, whose owner was a very honorable man. I feel this is the best of the lot we have, and hope it serves her in her adventures to come."

Shaun blinked for a second before picking up the sword. "On her behalf, I thank you. I'm sure she will be surprised and pleased with this wonderful gift."

Saeko nodded and then glanced at Rei who reached down and picked up a pole arm in front of her.

"This is a naginata. While it is not the yari we trained with in school, I feel Kinoshita-san will be able to adapt to it easily as I have. It is also made by Bugeisha Steel and is of excellent quality."

She laid the naginata in front of Shaun and bowed slightly.

After laying the sword to his left, Shaun hefted the naginata and bowed to Rei in return. "I again thank you on Misa's behalf. While I have only seen her use a jo stick, I'm sure she will put this to good use."

Saeko then glanced to her left at Saya.

Picking up a book in front of her Saya said, "This is a book on higher mathematics that we have extra copies of. Please ask them to donate it to the school they are trying to get started with our compliments." She leaned forward and placed it before Shaun.

Shaun smiled as he picked up the book. "I will make sure they and the headmistress of the school will understand the meaning of this gift and your hopes for it."

Smiling, Saeko then addressed the three men sitting behind Shaun. "Men of Her Majesty's Royal Marines. We would like to thank the three of you for befriending and protecting our schoolmates. We have been told of your adventures in Osaka and are pleased they can depend on companions such as you."

All the teens bowed to them, and Davis and the others blushed.

"Ah, thank you in return," Davis said. "It is an honor and joy to deal with the ladies even though sometimes they do get us into some sticky situations." With him saying this Sharpe grinned and Edmonds snorted, holding back a laugh.

Saeko and the others laughed and then she said. "Well gentlemen, I know you want to get lunch before the helicopters arrive to transport you home. If you don't mind, we will join you for your meal."

The gathering broke into informal chatter as Kohta and Takashi plied the Marines with questions on tactics, weapon maintenance and dealing with combat stress. Shaun, Saya and Rei shared tales of adventure as Shaun imparted his knowledge in getting the settlement up and running. Saeko hung back a few paces and watched the interaction.

"Sergeant Phillips!" Rika called out. "May I see you for a quick moment?"

"Yes, Leftenant," Shaun called back. He excused himself and ran over to Rika.

"I wanted to personally say thank you," she said. "I know we have not known each other for very long and always in a commander-subordinate relationship. But please know that everything you have done here will be noted and passed on to whoever may follow me."

Shaun blushed and scratched the back of his head. "You flatter me, Leftenant. I only did my duty."

Rika smirked then laughed aloud. "Ever the proper soldier," she said at last. "The Captain doesn't know it yet, but I'm sure he'll agree with me when I invite you and your family for another visit."

"Once things get calmed and settled of course," Shaun chuckled.

"Naturally," Rika laughed softly. She checked her watch. "And I've taken more of your precious chow time. Thirty minutes before the helos are due in. Get going, Sergeant."

"Yes Ma'am," Shaun snapped to attention and gave a salute.

Rika returned the salute and dismissed Shaun to lunch. She watched him rejoin the teens and Royal Marines.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm standing at the side gate, right," Edmonds regaled his audience. "Sergeants White and Pegg are popping off zeddies when this yellow Toyota pulls to a stop opposite the Embassy. I don't think nofink of it till Alex and Misa jump out and run to the gate."<p>

"Really?" Shizuka-sensei turned her full attention to Edmonds. "I used to have a yellow Toyota, too."

Sharpe, Edmonds and Davis all looked at each other, each suppressing a smirk. "Thought it was kinda odd, two schoolgirls driving a car in Japan, but with everythink ewse goin' on, put it outta me mind."

"I drove to work that day because I overslept and missed my bus," Shizuka went on, her index finger resting on her cheek. "Good thing I had a reserved space in the faculty lot. Too bad, though. I really liked that car. It was perfect for a single woman to get around in."

"And two students, apparently," Sharpe whispered to Edmonds. Edmonds choked back a laugh as Davis bit his lip.

"Oh, well, it's gone," Shizuka sighed. "Whatever happened and whoever got it, they can have it now."

Phillips set his tray on the table and sat next to Takashi. "Mr. Edmonds here was telling us about what happened the first day," Takashi said. "About how Alex-san and Misa-san drove up to the Embassy."

"Oh, I remember that story," Shaun said as he sipped his water. "Alex said something about how she had to hijack a car from the faculty lot, or something to that effect."

"Actually, Sergeant," Davis said, choking on his own mirth. "I think they borrowed it."

Davis could hold out no longer and burst into laughter.

Edmonds and Sharpe joined moments later. "No, they _scavenged_ it," Sharpe corrected.

The Fujimi teens stared in wonder while Shizuka-sensei remained apparently clueless.

"Did I miss something?" Shaun asked. Takashi smiled and shook his head. "No matter. They got out of the school and to safety."

"And that is the most important thing," Saya said. "Everyone who lives gets us that much closer to a new world without Them."

"Amen," the group intoned together.

* * *

><p>Sakamoto and Clayton met Shaun and the Royal Marines in the field as an Osprey touched down followed shortly by a Chinook.<p>

"I hope you don't mind a detour into Camp Schwab, guys," Sakamoto said. "The General wants a complete debrief from all of us."

"I don't mind, but I should like to get word to my wife," Shaun replied. "I am certain she and the girls are worried sick."

"You can send word once we're airborne," Clayton volunteered. "Comsat's out of range by now, so we have to get altitude for direct radio chatter to work."

Shaun nodded his head. The British gathered their kit and followed their American counterparts into the waiting Osprey.

* * *

><p>"Who dere?" Alex asked as she slid open the front door.<p>

"I have a message for Mrs. Phillips," the sailor from the Ark said with a salute. He handed over a small folded slip of paper, and promptly excused himself.

Alex watched the sailor walk out of sight before she slid the door closed. She turned and walked into the kitchen where Asuka was preparing dinner.

"This came for you, nee-chan," Alex said as she handed over the note.

"Thank you, Alex-chan," Asuka said. "Would you keep an eye on the veggies for me?"

Alex nodded as Asuka sat at the counter. She unfolded the paper and shrieked uncharacteristically. Misa came running in to find Alex fanning Asuka with her hand.

"Nande?" She asked, her eyes wide with concern.

Alex handed over the note. "Shaun's on his way home."

Misa sank to the floor and joined her housemates in happy laughter. Their separation was, at last, coming to a close.

**A/N: The adventure's nearly done. The State wishes to thank everyone who has been with us from the start and those who came along later. We sincerely hope you have enjoyed our efforts and invite comments and reviews. The State wishes to thank the ever-present Draco38, jm1681 and Rassilon001 for their efforts, contributions and critical eye. Without their efforts, this story would not have seen the light of day.**

**T/N: Nande is an informal way of asking "what going on?"**


	16. Memento

Memento

Shaun collapsed into the jump seat of the Osprey as the engines whined to life. Davis, Edmonds and Sharpe joined him a few moments later.

"Oi," Edmonds huffed. "I thought the ol man weren't never goin' ta shut it."

"Caution, Edmonds," Davis said. "He may be an American, but he is the senior officer on these islands. It's only natural that he would want as full and detailed a report possible on the conditions he sends his men and women into."

"I know all tha', Corporow," Edmonds said. "But four days?"

Davis heaved a sigh. "No matter. Unless the Ambassador or the Captain decides he can spare us, we are ensured some good R&R once we get back to Ikei."

"Tha's good, I've got someone to look up," Edmonds replied.

Shaun rolled his head to face his Marine counterparts. "I do have a favor to ask of you, Corporal."

Davis cocked an eyebrow. "What would that be, Sergeant?"

"When we get back, would it be possible to speak to Captain de Souza and see if he can spare you over?"

"What for?" Davis asked, his interest piqued.

"Since we got to Ikei, I noticed Alex seems to lack direction. She is constantly worried over Misa, especially since the attack."

Sharpe let out a groan at the mention of attack. Edmonds took the opportunity to crack his knuckles.

"Are you suggesting we put them under a 24 hour watch, Sergeant?"

Shaun shook his head. "Nothing so drastic as that, Corporal. I am merely asking if you could spare the time to train them, especially Alex. They both need some proper martial training. Sadly, my hand to hand combat skills are not to par with yours."

"I dunno, Sergeant," Edmonds said. "Alex seems the type can take care of hersewf."

"It's not Alex I'm worried about in a fight," Shaun said. "Well, okay, I _am_ worried, but my biggest concern is that she really has nothing to look forward to and she lacks discipline. There is only so much Asuka and I can do, since we are not her parents."

"I won't say Miss Kinoshita can't do with some skills," Davis commented. "How would Alex take to the suggestion? You know we have no authority to _make_ her play along."

"You let me worry about that," Shaun said. "I can always appeal to her protective instinct."

Davis smirked at that. He then pointed to the sword laid carefully in Shaun's lap. "You know we won't be of any use in training Miss Schweiger in the use of that blade."

"The blade work will fall into place," Shaun said. "But the discipline has to come first, and that is where I am asking you to step in."

Davis, Edmonds and Sharpe all looked to each other then nodded. Davis turned back to Shaun. "I think we might be able to convince Captain de Souza to let us train your girls."

"You know," Sharpe said, pointing to the sword. "I never noticed that design carved into the scabbard until now."

The men took a closer look. "It looks like a tiger," Davis said.

"Agree," Shaun said. "And very appropriate for our hellcat."

The men chuckled.

"Thank you, Corporal," Shaun nodded to each man in turn. "Lads." He then reached next to him and checked the fasteners on the gifts bestowed upon his family. The book lay nestled in his turnout pack, the naginata securely strapped to the hull. Shaun sighed aloud, pulled his boonie over his eyes and settled in for the short hop from Kadena to the Ark Royal.

* * *

><p>Misa sat cross-legged on the flagstone walk, at the gate in front of the house. Alex sat just behind, scissors in hand.<p>

"Are you sure about this, sweetie?"

"Yes," Misa said. "It's too hot to wear my hair this long, and I want it short, just in case…"

Alex rested her chin on Misa's shoulder. "In case of what?"

"The worst," Misa said.

Alex set the scissors aside, clapped her hands twice and chanted "kuwabara" several times. She finished her short prayer and retrieved the scissors. "Are you really sure? I hate for you to lose this beautiful hair."

Misa sat quietly as Alex fussed and gently ran her fingers through the silky strands.

"Please do it, koibito," Misa said softly.

Alex sighed. Though it pained her to do it, she knew Misa was right. Hair this long would only prove a liability, should They make their way into their little paradise. She gently pulled Misa's hair back, and snipped off the first strands.

Within half an hour to Alex's reckoning, she had finished the chop job. Misa ran her fingers through the short bob, shaking loose any straggling strands. Satisfied with the cut, she turned and planted a kiss on Alex's lips.

"There's the thing to welcome an old soldier home," the voice caught both by surprise.

They faced out to the street and saw Shaun standing a few paces off, gifts in hand and a big smile on his face.

"Shaun!" Alex shouted. She jumped to her feet and ran to meet him. Misa followed up shortly thereafter.

"Anata!" came the shout from inside the house. The group turned to see Asuka dashing down the walk, tears in her eyes, laughing with joy.

Alex and Misa stepped aside to let Asuka jump into Shaun's arms. "Where have you been? I waited four days! You never called!"

"The General wanted a complete report," Shaun said. "Come, I'll tell you all about it inside. I also have gifts for everyone...I believe the word is 'omiyage'."

* * *

><p>Asuka placed the tea pot on the table while Misa and Alex set out the service. Shaun placed his gifts at each place on the table and sat in his customary seat. He waited for everyone to be seated before he cleared his throat.<p>

"I won't bore you with the details, but with the combined effort of Japanese, American and British forces, we secured a section of the Izu peninsula for future use as a resettlement area."

Asuka, Alex and Misa nodded their heads.

"Right, anyway," Shaun said. "Alex and Misa. I ran into some classmates of yours from Fujimi, and they asked me to pass these gifts along to you."

Alex turned her gaze to the sword in front of her and ran her fingers along the scabbard. She turned to see Misa gingerly play with the haft of her naginata. Shaun cleared his throat once more.

"Misa, I was entrusted to give this to you by everyone, it's for the school. There is a dedication inside the front cover." He handed over the heavy math book. Misa smiled and bowed her head.

Opening it, she read the names and smiled as she remembered the faces of those who made it out alive.

"Um, who gave this sword to you?" Alex asked.

"A young lady by the name of Busujima Saeko," Shaun said. "She also passed along an invitation to see her when you can and she will evaluate your forms."

Alex blushed and lowered her head.

"The naginata came from Miyamoto Rei, Misa," Shaun said. "She knows it's not the same as the spear, but she hopes it will serve you well."

Misa smiled and bowed her head once again.

"And for my dearest," Shaun turned to Asuka. He gestured to the cloth wrapped package on the table. "Miss Busujima, Miss Miyamoto and a Takagi Saya helped me pick this out for you."

Asuka carefully unwrapped the gift to reveal a beautiful kimono in peach and violet hues, a crane embroidered across the back, wings spread in preparation to take flight.

"The crane is a symbol of good luck and longevity," Asuka explained. "I think this is a charm to wish us a long and happy life. I will treasure it."

She leaned over and kissed Shaun on the cheek.

"What is the tiger supposed to represent?" Shaun asked, pointing to the inlayed tiger on Alex's sword scabbard. "I understand a bit of the Chinese zodiac, but the symbolism is lost on me otherwise."

Asuka gazed at Alex for a long while before speaking. "Passion, ferocity, sensuality, speed and beauty are some of the things that the tiger is associated with," she said. "On the flip side, the tiger is also known for its capriciousness, cruelty and wrath. Alex-chan, I feel this Busujima-san is giving you a warning along with your gift. If you can harness your passions and strength, they will serve and protect you. However, you must master them, not let them master you."

"Ah, that brings to mind another conversation," Shaun said. "Corporal Davis and his group said they would be willing to train you, if you are willing to train under them."

Alex carefully considered Asuka's warning, "Okay, I'll do it. I wanna protect everyone that's dear to me." She wrapped her arm around Misa and pulled her close. "I'll do it."

Shaun sat back, a satisfied smile on his face. "I'll let them know first thing tomorrow."

* * *

><p>TN: Anata literally translates as "you". In this case, the meaning changes among married couples to mean "dear" or "darling"

**A/N: and thus ends ****New DEADs Order****. The State wishes to thank the generous efforts of Comrades Draco38, jm1681 and Rassilon001. Also, the State wishes to thank the personal efforts of Comrade Draco38 in writing a section in the previous chapter during our collaboration with him. It is incumbent upon The State to mention we failed to properly thank Comrade Editor Draco38 at the time, and we sincerely hope this atones for our gaffe in etiquette.  
>The State invites readers to leave comments, questions and reviews. <strong>


End file.
